Chanson D'Amour
by FiliaScriptor
Summary: Currently being revamped... keep checking for newly rewritten chapters!
1. As Long As You Love Me: DustinMarah

Chapter One: Dustin and Marah

_Don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me_

I never thought I'd see you again after the Beevil Incident, my mind still haunted by the burning betrayal in your eyes. Yet from some part of your pure heart, you forgave me, and that alone makes you so much better than I could ever hope to be. With a hopeful heart and a clandestine communication line, we knew we had to meet once more on better terms.

If the universe was sane, we shouldn't have met again; but we did. It was a warm summer night, and we agreed to meet at Blue Bay beach at midnight. Affection makes you funny, I guess. There was a chance he could have used me to get to my uncle, an ironic form of revenge, but the thought didn't even cross either of our minds.

Everyone thinks I'm stupid. Silly little Marah, off again on a whim. Even Zurgane dismissed the possibility that I could lie. I only needed a few giggles and a hair twirl to get me away from them, and by the time I reached my destination, he had already arrived. He was ethereal. I hesitated for a minute, hiding behind a palm as he lifted his head to let the slight ocean breeze rustle through his short curls. The moon was just above our heads, and it seemed as if he glowed.

"Dustin?" He turned towards me, a grin lighting up his face. For a moment I thought about switching sides, if only to see more of that smile.

"Marah. I didn't think- I mean. I'm so glad you came." I smiled back and hugged him close. His skin smelled of the sea's salt and warm sunshine. Even if this was our last time, I think this would have been worth it.

"This is the only time we can meet, Marah. With the way things are now, and the fact that we're enemies… even if you came to our side, Sensei would never approve."

"I don't care Dustin. I want to be with you, and if I have to avoid a hamster, I will." He gave a slight smile and brought his hand up to play with a lock of loose hair.

"He's a guinea pig." I laughed, and took his hand.

"Look. Right now, I don't care if the entire world turns against us, or that we fight against each other every day. As long as I know you and I are something special, I could care less."

"We are. We're something special."

"Good. Then let's pretend that tonight is our last night on Earth. " I turned to the waves that were crashing behind us.

"I feel like swimming. Come on."

"Marah, it must be freezing in the water! Besides, I don't want to get my clothes wet. I have to drive home in them."

I thought for a moment, before peeling off the gaudy sweater and skirt I was disguised in, and turned to his shy form. I had no fear that night, only quiet peace in our moment together. Call me naive, call me selfish, but tonight might have been my only night of happiness.

"Trust me this once?" I asked, letting the wet sand surround my bare feet. He didn't even hesitate when I spoke such words. That meant more to me than any declaration of faith.

"You so owe me for this." Tossing off his jeans and t-shirt, Dustin came hurrying up to my side, his cheeks growing rosy from the mild night air. A wave hit our ankles, causing him to grab my hand.

"Ready?" His gaze softened as he looked into mine, and with childlike innocence, lifted my hand up to his lips.

"Only if you are." With a synchronized inhale, we both leapt into the dark water, tempting anything that lay ahead.

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_


	2. Have You Ever: KimTommyKat triangle

A/N: Just a quick apology on the sap level of chapter one. I never realized the full sugariness of it until I just reread it. Yikes.

Chapter Two- Kimberly/Tommy/Katherine

Kimberly Hart was stronger than outward appearances let on. She could fight monsters, take on baddies, and even survive having her lifeforce being sucked from her body. She could not however, avoid nosing into others' affairs.

She knew it was wrong of her to do, but it really hadn't been her fault this time. Kim had just returned from visiting her mom in Paris, and was jogging past the old neighborhood, when she heard shouting and screaming from a nearby house.

"Hello there? Is everyone okay?" It wasn't any of her business, but her Ranger instincts kicked in and she went snooping around. There was a large fence around the backyard, and a thin cement ledge around it. After justifying her peeping tom actions, Kim hopped up onto the ledge and adjusted her footing.

"Don't Kat! Stop! You are so mean!" Kim gasped at the familiar voice and peeked over the fence. There, buried deep in a pile of brown and orange leaves, was the man she once loved. The man she still loved. His chocolate eyes were watery with laughter, as a beautiful blonde attacked him from above. Kat. So they were still together, after all this time.

"You deserve it Thomas Oliver! You ruined my nice leaf pile!" The wrestling ended as quickly as it began, with Tommy pulling Kat into a slow kiss that made Kim's heart wrench. If she had never written that damned letter, that could have been her. If she hadn't done a lot of things, that would have been her...

"Mummy!" A little girl with long blond hair and big brown eyes came running out of the house and leapt into Kat's arms. Kim took a double take. If not for the eyes, she would have been the spitting image of a young Kat.

"You want to join us in cleaning the backyard Sophie?" Tommy asked, tickling the little girl.

"Stop tickying daddy or I'll ticky you!" Kim's eyes bugged out. Daddy? That meant little Sophie was... no. It couldn't be. Her throat caught. The girl with Kat's flaxen hair, and Tommy's beautiful brown eyes… was their daughter. God! How did she miss their matching silver rings?

Memories flooded Kim's mind, forcing her to look away from the intimacy before her. She remembered thinking once about what Tommy and her children would look like. She imagined having a little boy, who wore his hair long and loved karate, and a little girl who enjoyed shopping and having her father wrapped around her little finger. That had been her fantasy... and that fantasy had been shattered by a foolish idea that Jordan would be a better boyfriend than Tommy, and that everything would be okay.

"Now you two. I just spent half an hour sweeping this mess up, so you can help me clean up again." From her point of view, Kim could barely make out a mischievous glint in Sophie's eyes, right before the little girl threw herself upon her mother's neck, causing Kat to tip unceremoniously into the leaves.

'So, she has the same expressions as her father...'

"That's my girl! Now that we've caused all this trouble, let's really help your mom, kay? I'll sweep if you help rake." Kim looked down and saw that the broom was right below her, and that Tommy was headed her way. She quickly hopped down off the ledge and started to hurry away, though stopping one last time to see his face straight on. He had cut his hair short, in a style that to Kim, didn't suit him. In fact, the only thing that seemed the same was his lovely chestnut eyes that had once held love for her.

And what? Did she expect that after so long, she could just run into his life and be swept away by the passion that was once their romance? No. That beautiful dream had come and gone. With a resigned heart, she resumed her direction. Kimberly Hart was stronger than outward appearances let on.

_Have you ever love and lost somebody  
Wish there's was chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see that's the way I feel  
About you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know  
'Cause I love and lost the day I let you go  
_

A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short, but what else is there to say? It was horrible to make Tommy/Kat married, but it went with the song, so oh well.


	3. If I Told You That: EricTaylor

Chapter Three- Eric and Taylor

_Now tell me how you feel if I told you _

_That I have feelings for you  
And would it be so wrong to say  
What's on my mind  
I'm sorry I have to  
We were friends but with time  
What I feel inside for you has changed  
But I'd give up on love, if I thought  
That it was untrue for you_

"Eric."

"…"

"Myers! Open up!"

"…"

"Goddamn you man. C'mon Eric. I don't want to go alone." One of Eric's Silver Guardian buddies came barging into his apartment, searching for the man. After a few rounds around the small space, he finally found him in his bathroom, glowering against the sink.

"Look, Nick, I don't want to go to your sleazy joint tonight. Some people actually have things they have to get done. In fact, some people would actually prefer level-3 obstacle training to barhopping." Eric growled, his hand placed dangerously onto his blaster. Nick only smirked. Two years got you used to the brash words.

"Spoilsport. For one thing, it's not sleazy. It's a jazz club and tonight's karaoke night. That's when all the hot single girls come out."

"I'll tell you what I've told everyone else. I don't NEED a girl."

"That's what they all say. Dude, Eric, when was the last time you loosened up? You're as uptight as... well as you!" Eric muttered some obscenity under his breath.

"Just you wait until Monday Nick… I'm your drill master for combat simulations."

Nick paled a little, before handing his friend his jacket.

---

"Hey. Good to see ya again Nicky," Nick high-fived a large guard as the two went into the dimmed underground club.

"A bouncer? Man, this is like out of a bad movie."

"Wait until you hear the acts. Then you can make assumptions." They sat down at a table close by the stage and ordered a whisky on the rocks and a dry martini. Soon, after a couple requests as bed partners (in which Eric gruffly declined), the spotlight aimed at the stage and a man came out.

"We have a special treat for you folks tonight. As you may or may not know, tonight is Karaoke night, and we have some very talented singers to showcase. Now for our first guest, let's hear it for Michelle Whit!" The first woman, a slinky redhead, appeared in black silk, and sang her heart out with an old Temptations classic, but there was only sparse applause.

"Ouch. Tough crowd. And she was pretty good too." Eric muttered to Nick.

"Not as good as some of the others!"

A few more hopefuls passed on and off the stage, each receiving only a smattering of interest. Finally the call-list reached the more popular amateur singers.

"And next, ladies and gentlemen, we have a crowd-favorite back with us tonight. Please welcome, Dawn Elgae!" The spotlight returned to the stage to reveal a woman with her back to the stage, her gold dress shimmering in the light. Slowly, she began to sing, until finally she belted out the song. Seductively, she turned around, and Eric felt like he couldn't breathe.

Shit. Of all the people to see tonight.

Taylor Earhardt swayed to the melody with feminine grace, a trait Eric never associated to her. Halfway through, she moved to his side of the stage, until her eyes locked on Eric's. She stopped singing, but one glance at his unusually warm eyes made her continue on.

He was lost to the smokiness of her voice, the quiet despair in each minor chord. And the lyrics… every syllable pulled at his nostalgia, bringing him back to the days they became friends.

Eric snapped out of his contemplation as soon as the song ended to louder applause. Off stage left, Taylor hurried quickly away, tripping slightly on the glittering train of her dress.

Nick wolf whistled.

"Now that's what I call a good overall package! Good singer, hot girl… now aren't you glad I brought you?"

--------

"I can't believe it," Taylor muttered, throwing off her high heels and leaning against an unoccupied vanity.

"800 billion people on this damn earth, and Eric Myers is the one who sees me."

"I know. What luck you have." Taylor swung into her defensive stance, only to find Eric standing in the doorway. Her cheeks burned.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to change out of this in privacy," she said through gritted teeth.

"Go ahead." She glared at him as he sat down next to her.

"So Earhardt, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She grabbed her regular clothes and went behind a dressing screen.

"No, I'm serious. Is Dawn Elgae some alter ego or something?" Taylor poked her head out and sent him a "no duh, stupid" look.

"No really. Think about it Myers. Elgae? Eagle spelled backwards? And Dawn is my middle name."

" Taylor Dawn Earhardt? Pretty."

"Save the compliments. "He watched as her silhouette chucked the glimmery dress into a duffel.

"C'mon, is it really the end of the world that I saw you sing? In fact, I thought you were pretty amazing… why doesn't anyone one else on your team know?" 

"Because I don't want them to! That's why I'm here, okay? Because this is the only place where I'm not Taylor, the stern-"

"-And sexy." Eric interrupted. Taylor snorted.

"As I was saying, this is the only place where I'm not Taylor, the stern, cold, Yellow Eagle Ranger."

"Well, on behalf of your team and mine, I think you're underestimating them. We've been friends for how long? And you've been with the Wild Force for even longer. Would it be so difficult to show them a little more vulnerability?"

"Says Mr. 'if you even suggest that I cried at _Armageddon, _I will shoot you without remorse'?" He just elbowed her lightly in the side.

"Now I remember why I miss you so much… there aren't enough feisty ones in the city."

"I've been saying you should come and stay with us for a while. Before this fun encounter, I haven't seen you since April." Taylor dropped her head on his shoulder, hoping the silence could mask the wistful tone in the air.

"Eric…?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you liked my singing, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean..." She waited for him to continue.

"But?" She lifted her head, warily. He gently reached out and rubbed the mascara smudge from under her eye.

"But, it kind of hit a nerve between you and me, don't you think?" Taylor's eyes softened, and she put her hand on top of his.

"Well, maybe that's why I picked it... because it had relativity to my life." He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Well, what if I told you that you don't have to choose?" She looked puzzled, until she remembered one of the song's verses.

"I'd tell you this..." Taylor leaned up and kissed Eric's lips, ignoring the muffled voice of the MC outside, saying she had won.

_I know that we were just friends  
But what if I decide to bring something in  
I hope it won't offend the trust  
We have 'cause I don't want this to end  
You think that we'll lose what we have  
Then I'd just rather stay the same  
Cause I don't wanna choose  
Between two of the most precious things to me  
_


	4. Promise Me: AndrosAshley

"This was a wonderful Christmas..." I giggled, as we surveyed the confetti and wrapping paper all scattered around us.

"It's always wonderful with you around," my fiancé grinned into my ear, in an uncommon display of affection.

"I want you to know something Andros," I whispered to him, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"And that is?"

"That no matter what part of the galaxy we're in, I will always love you." He seemed to stiffen, as if I'd reminded him of something.

"What? What's wrong?" I scrambled off him, turning to see him press the balls of his palms hard against his eyes.

"Ashley... I didn't want to tell you now. Gods, I just wanted one more happy day."

"Andros… what's going on? Just tell me. Please." I felt a damp anxiety pass through me as he gripped my arm tightly.

"Please my love. You must understand that I did this out of duty, nothing more, nothing less." I nodded breathlessly, seeing the white pain flashing in his eyes.

"I agreed to go on one more mission with Zhane and Karone. We're going to the Outer Rim to negotiate a peace treaty with the Acrasions." My heart fell out of my body, leaving me empty and numb.

"Another mission? Andros, you said that it was all over! That we could finally have a quiet life together!"

"I know I did, but I could not refuse, not to Karone-"

"How long will you be gone? You know, our wedding's in three months." I interrupted, not wanting to hear another excuse. How could he? How could he go back on a promise? Andros was silent for a long while, only staring into my eyes. When he finally spoke, I felt my legs go weak beneath me.

"It'll take about 13 months just to get to Acra, and another year for the treaty negotiations to go through." I looked at him in horror, stepping farther away from him. In the back of my mind, I wanted him to just reach out for me and draw me back, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but we'll have to postpone the wedding." He cast his beautiful eyes downward. I could see the torment, the guilt bright in his eyes, but I couldn't keep my hurt in.

"So your mission is more important than us?" I tried to stop my voice from cracking, but to no avail. Andros jumped up and glared at me.

"Never! How can you say that?? You mean the universe to me!"

"Than how come it always feels the other way around?" Tears overtook me, and I fell back to the sofa crying. He hesitantly pulled me back into the circle of his arms, and murmured into my ear.

"Never the other way around Ash. Never..." I don't know how long we sat there, with only my sobs as evidence that we were still awake, but when my fiancé finally spoke it was with pained regret.

"If I were a better man, I would not ask this of you, but... will you wait for me Ashley? Will you wait for three years just to marry me?" At first, the answer didn't come clearly to me. Would I really wait that long for him? I mean, I wasn't getting any younger, and I wanted to have children before it was too late. But then, what was a family if there was no love? If I didn't want my husband, would I still be happy? No, never. It didn't matter if I had children or not, just as long as I had my Andros.

"I'll wait until you get back. I promise you I will if you promise me you'll come home safe."

" I promise..."

* * *

I waited, and waited. After a year, my grandmother didn't think that he'd be coming back, and started trying to hook me up with her friends' sons and all. I agreed to go on one date, but never any more. I was Andros', and he was mine. Two years came and past, and I still clung to the hope that he'd be coming through that door any time now. But by the time the third year was over, and another Christmas had gone without him under the mistletoe with me.

* * *

"I'll be home for Christmas... you can count on me..." I sang softly, hoping my Christmas wish would come back to me. No. He would come home, I just knew it. As Christmas Eve of the third year of waiting slipped into morning, I trudged down the stairs, mentally preparing myself for the morning ahead. Grandma, now 91, had scheduled a "little" party with all the eligible bachelors in the neighborhood and me, to see if I'd fall in love and forget about Andros. She wished. By the time I'd reached the kitchen, I could have sworn that I'd heard music. But I'd turned the stereo off last night... weird. I turned the corner into my small living room. 

"I thought for sure-" My words were lost on my lips. There lying on my couch, snoring quietly, was the only Christmas present I could ever want.

"Andros!" I knelt besides him and kissed his face, the cool lines of his features, the silky hair. He had silver intertwined with the blond and black, and he seemed sharper, more rugged than before. He slowly opened his eyes and met mine, and for a split second, I saw the rawest love I had ever witnessed.

"Ash… oh gods, how I've missed you!" I leapt into my fiancé's arms, reveling in their warmth and strength.

"You're home! You kept your promise!" I cried, breathing in his smell and kisses and adoration.

"As you kept yours. Marry me, my love?" He ran his finger over my engagement ring that I'd refused to take off.

"Of course, of course… I will marry you if you can promise me a happily ever after." We kissed, and whatever vows we could have said in a church melted away to leave but one thing.

Love was a promise we could never break...

_Just promise me you'll wait for me  
'Cause I'll be saving all my love for you  
And I will be home soon  
Promise me you'll wait for me  
I need to know you feel the same way too  
And I'll be home, I'll be home soon  
When I go away I'll miss you and I will be thinking of you  
Every night and day  
Just promise me you'll wait for me  
'Cause I'll be saving all my love for you  
_


	5. Thank God I Found You: CarterDana

A/N: I read the reviews for the last chapter, and after reading Ms. Birdman's, I was blessed with an idea. So here is " Thank God I Found You" a Carter/Dana one-shot. By the way, 98 Degrees and Mariah Carey, featuring Joe, sing the song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
Thank God I found you  
  
I was lost without you  
  
My every wish and every dream  
  
Somehow became reality  
  
When you brought the sunlight  
  
Completed my whole life  
  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
  
'Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you  
~*~  
  
' I hope this night is perfect...' thought Dana, as she tossed her thick blond hair off her shoulder. It was she and Carter's third anniversary of being a couple, and he had promised her the night of her dreams. Already she was dressed in a pale pink evening gown that she'd bought just for the occasion, and was getting nervous.  
  
" Hey Dana... wow. You look amazing. Now how come I always look like a frump in a dress while you look like Miss USA?" Sighed Kelsey, admiring the outfit.  
  
" Thanks for the compliment, but it's just because you don't try to look good in a dress. You just complain a lot, and then change into sweatpants as soon as we get back. Why are you here anyways?"  
  
" Can't a friend wish you good luck on your date?" Dana raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Well then, fine. Carter wanted me to tell you to meet him at the Mariner Bay Observatory at 8:30, and he's sure you look gorgeous... which you do. I only wish Chad would do these types of things. I mean he's a great date guy, but he thinks a perfect date consists of a couple of katas and a pizza. Not that I mind."  
  
" Hey. You're lucky he's versatile. Not all guys will parachute out of a plane without praying ahead of time."  
  
" Yeah. Anyways, it's almost 7:30, and the Observatory is 45 minutes away, so we better get going." Kelsey had offered a ride, and Dana had gladly accepted.  
  
" Okay. Hey Kels? What's the average amount of years a couple dates before one of them proposes?"  
  
" Beats me. You could ask Chad, but he'd probably think you're asking from me."  
  
" Talking about which, when are you going to just come out and say you two are an item? I mean, you've been dating for almost as long as Carter and I have been, and yet you still say he's just a good person to go out with. I was just saying-"  
  
" Say later. Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Carter tapped his foot impatiently. It was 8:42. Where was she?  
  
" Hey there. Sorry I'm late, but we hit traffic." He turned around and was met by the lovely smile of his girlfriend. With a quick scan, he knew Dana took his breath away.  
  
" It's fine. You are amazing-looking, as always."  
  
" You look very handsome yourself. I don't think I've ever seen you in a tux before..." He smiled and swept her into a sensual kiss, which left both breathless.  
  
" Thanks for the compliment. Ready to go?"  
  
" I never knew you were interested in stars," she whispered into his ear, and it took a moment for him to realize that she was talking about the observatory.  
  
" Well, I wanted to go to the telescope platform, because I hear it's wonderful. And to add to that, I thought maybe you'd like a view of Mars since it's close."  
  
" Great. Let's go!" With a sweet smile and a tug, the two walked off to the building.  
  
~*~  
  
" Wow... the closest the planet has been in 60,000 years! You should see Carter, it's the most wonderful thing you've ever seen!" Dana said in awe, as she looked into the huge telescope.  
  
" I've seen someone who's even better to look at."  
  
" That was corny Grayson." But she still blushed in spite of herself. When would she get used to her boyfriend's tender words?  
  
'Never. And I don't want to...' She was pulled away from the view and was swept onto the outside balcony.  
  
" What's going on Carter?" he smiled and turned on a nearby boom box.  
  
" A dance perhaps?" She laughed as he did an exaggerated bow, before accepting his hand.  
  
" To all the people inside, we must look dumb."  
  
" So they let's just concentrate on each other." They met eyes and swayed to the tranquil beat. As the song ended, they held each other in their arms.  
  
" I love you Dana, and ever since we've met, you've made me complete. Everyday I thank my lucky stars that we crossed paths..."  
  
" Me too. To think, that in all the times we could have lived, that we happened to have gotten to know each other and have fallen in love."  
  
" You've always been everything to me. If you weren't there for me, I would have lost all my memories, and everything important to me. You know ever since Lightspeed disbanded, I thought I was lost, but you were right there by my side." He softly traced her brow with kisses.  
  
" You're generous, and kind, and very sexy. You put others before you, and you say you love me. Which is why I asked you here on our anniversary." He dropped one last kiss on her knuckle before staring into her big blue eyes.  
  
" I want to ask for your hand in marriage."  
  
" What??" He grinned at her startled expression and bent to one knee.  
  
" Please Dana Kennice Mitchell. Marry me?" Just as he drew out a simple diamond ring, Dana misted up.  
  
" I-I would love to!" She threw herself at him, which made him fall to the ground.  
  
" I love you... but I won't say yes until you do one thing for me..." She murmured, repeatedly kissing his mouth.  
  
" Oh? And that is?"  
  
" You have to ask permission from Dad and Ryan. I want their blessing."  
  
" If that's what you want, I'd do it for you."  
  
" So you're not worried in any way that Dad'll say no?" she teased, tapping his nose.  
  
" Well..." He was interrupted by another passionate kiss, as he thought of the many more to come in the future.  
  
~*~  
I will give you everything  
  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
  
To ensure your happiness  
  
I'll cherish every part of you  
  
'Cause without you beside me I can't survive  
  
Don't wanna try  
  
If you keeping me warm each and every night  
  
I'll be all right  
  
'Cause I need you in my life  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Argh. Another proposal sequence. Well, hopefully Dana got the proposal she wanted. So far, I have the beginnings of a Wes/Jen, Trini/Billy, and an Aisha/Zack, but I don't know yet when they'll be posted. I hoped y'all enjoyed this, and I'd like to reply to some of the reviews:  
  
Ms. Birdman: I live up to my vow and have written you your Dana/Carter scene  
  
Redwolf & rain: You're too kind in your praise. Redwolf, I promise to look into the songs you've mentioned, and as for Leo/Kendrix, there are a couple reasons why I won't be doing them. One is that I've never really liked Lost Galaxy, and have no idea what it's about. Second is that I personally like Kendrix/Kai *don't hurt me!* But even so, I hope you'll keep reading this. You never know... I may change my mind...  
  
Pam Marks: Hey. I warned you in the summary. You can't press charges. *grins*  
  
Lindsey: Both your suggestions are being pondered over, but the Jen/Wes is a definite chapter.  
  
*Sigh* Now back off to the dangers of the Real World... Oh. Mindless plug. Anyone who reads this, please check out 'Carpe Diem' afterwards, and if you like Zhane/Karone, they have a fic all to themselves: 'To Be Whole Again.' Tack så mycket!~Alli 


	6. Somewhere Out There: WesJen

A/N: I just felt like writing this. The song is "Somewhere Out There" from 'An American Tail', and I love it because it was my parents' wedding song. Anyways, it's Wes/Jen, and please, if you liked it or not, Read & Review! Mahalo nui loa...  
  
~*~  
Somewhere out there  
  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
  
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight  
  
Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
  
That we'll find one another  
  
In that big somewhere out there  
~*~  
  
Wes quietly unlocked the door to the now abandoned clock tower, and stepped inside. As he had expected, all that was left were the charred remains of a home he had shared with his friends, and a few personal items scattered about. Out of the corner of his eye, he turned and picked up a slightly burnt photo of the five of them posing in their green wigs, smiles wide on their faces.  
  
" They had to leave...it was for the best," Wes reminded himself firmly, putting the picture back down.  
  
" What the?" There was a slight glint from atop Jen's old cot, and was clearly marked 'For Wes's eyes only'. Hesitantly, as if afraid it would shatter in his hands, he slipped it into his portable DVD player. Jen's beautiful face filled the small screen, as Wes's heart ached. Slowly and shakily, she began to talk, and he had to strain to hear her quiet words.  
  
" Wes... hi. If you're seeing this now it means one of two things. I'm either back in the year 3000... or I've died. I entrusted this with your dad, in hopes that one day when you were wondering about me, this would be here for you. As a memento of our time together." Wes brushed his fingers over her soft skin, but only found cold pixels.  
  
" I, I want you to know that I love you, and I hope this isn't the first time you've heard me say that. Even though in the beginning I was mean and distant and harsh, doesn't mean that your kindness or your loving personality didn't impact me eventually. You helped me get over Alex, and realize that life can go on, as long as you have friends by your side. But you're more than that to me. You're my- What? Coming!"  
  
Wes heard his own voice in the background and was saddened when he realized when this was made. If only he hadn't called her, she may have told him what he meant to her, before she'd left. She turned back to the camera and placed her hand on what he'd guessed was the off switch.  
  
" I love you Wes. And if you ever feel alone, do this. Look up at the moon, and think that I'm doing the same thing, just a millennium later. Never forget that I love you with all my heart. Jen out." The display went dark, leaving Wes sitting there, even more lonely and depressed than before.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, after fulfilling some meaningless tasks for the Silver Guardians, Wes re-watched the footage that his love had taped for him.  
  
' Look up at the moon...' those words haunted him, and in a quick decision, rushed to the Clock tower.  
  
" Here goes nothing." Wes climbed up to the ledge where he and Jen had many a conversation.  
  
" Are you looking at the moon like you said you would? Or have you forgotten all about me?" Suddenly, rage took over and he threw his red beret down to the street.  
  
" God Jen, I miss you so much," Wes murmured, hitting his fist on the balcony railing.  
  
" I'm doing what you told me to do and I'm looking at the moon. But I'm not feeling any better. In fact, I feel even worse."  
  
" Then can I help you?" Wes whirled his head around to be met by warm brown eyes.  
  
" Jen? What the hell??"  
  
" That's not the kind of greeting I was expecting." She met his lips through the windowsill and let them linger there for a long time.  
  
" Does that make you feel better?" He couldn't say anything, except stroke her cheek. She leaned in and whispered into his ear.  
  
" I told you that looking at the moon would help."  
  
That was all they said for hours, as they quietly kissed on the precarious ledge. As the moon began to dim, Jen softly spoke.  
  
" Oh Wes?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Get up. Aren't you stiff?"  
  
~*~  
  
" What Jen?"  
  
" Jen? Wes, it's me, Eric. I think you were dreaming." Wes opened his eyes and looked at his second-in-command.  
  
" Where did Jen go? Is she inside?" Eric helped his friend into the tower.  
  
" She's still in the future Wes. It's 9 in the morning. How long have you been out here?"  
  
" Since about 11 last night. Urgh. My neck hurts."  
  
" I'll say. You're lucky you didn't fall to your death last night. I found your beret out by the front door." Wes grabbed the hat out of Eric's hand and walked towards the stairs.  
  
" So you dreamed about Jen huh...?"  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Jen?" Katie rubbed her leader's shoulder.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" You fell asleep outside. Are you cold?"  
  
" No. I, I saw Wes in my dream Katie. He was as real as you are." The Yellow Ranger gave Jen a pained look and put her arm around her.  
  
" Jen... Wes is 1000 years in the past." With a sad glance at the disappearing moon, Jen murmured something to herself.  
  
" That's where you're wrong. He's out there Katie. Somewhere. I just know it..."  
  
~*~  
And even though I know  
  
How very far apart we are  
  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
  
On the same bright star  
  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
  
Underneath the same big sky  
  
Somewhere out there  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My original idea for this was much different, where Jen appears out of nowhere, says she loves him, and the two live happily ever after. Fluffy, but I wanted some more depth. I don't know if there is, but it turned out okay.  
  
Ms.Birdman: You're very welcome.  
  
fan: I'm really happy you liked this chapter. So now I've done a Wes/Jen, I'm working on a Cole/Alyssa, but I'm afraid any Lost Galaxy couple is near impossible for me to do if I want a nice chapter. Thanks for the review! 


	7. First Kiss: ZackAisha

A/N: As the title says, this is "First Kiss" by Sonny James, and it's a Zack/Aisha chapter. Now before all you Rocky/Aisha fans leave, there is a mention of them in here, so at least read this. I must admit I moved the song stanzas around a bit, but it helps in the story. Gyalailaa!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
I've got a funny feeling  
  
I've worked hard at concealing  
  
But I can't hide this wonderful thrill  
  
I kept up a constant chatter  
  
Pretending nothing matters  
  
And I begged my heart  
  
To please, please be still...  
~*~  
  
I needed her like my legs need to move. Okay, so technically they don't *have* to move, but you get the picture. I know it seems so sudden, but in reality it's not. I've loved Aisha Bandele Campbell since the first day I met her... not counting the power transfer. It all started in a little marketplace in Nairobi...  
  
" Look, all I want is that James Brown c.d., not those dates or those almonds!" I nearly yelled for the eighth time. Man, if I'd known living in another part of the world was this hard, I wouldn't have signed up for the Peace Conference Exchange Program. I know that's selfish of me to say, especially since the PECP helps raise money for my country of choice, but what I wouldn't give for a translator!  
  
I snapped back into reality as my wish was granted, and soft voice spoke in Swahili to the c.d. man. Reluctantly, he handed me my c.d. and snatched away my money. I turned to thank the person, but she had disappeared. Ooh, mysterious. I like that in a woman. Bumping into an old lady, I searched around for her, straining my ears to hear her melodious voice. That's when the woman clobbered me on the head...  
  
~*~  
  
A couple hours later, I remember coming to, but my surroundings had changed. Gone were the mud buildings and numerous stalls, which were replaced by visions of yellow. Reminded me of Trini's room...  
  
" Glad that you woke up. For a moment there I thought I'd have to call the medicine woman up." It was my mystery woman's voice.  
  
" Who are you??" I tried to sound cool and suave, but instead it came out in a croak.  
  
" Aisha Campbell, and if you don't remember, you're Zack Taylor."  
  
" Aisha?" Now why did that sound familiar? I tried to speak, but she shut me up.  
  
" Shh. I'm a Ranger. Work with that."  
  
" No! I'm not going to work- Aisha, the Yellow Ranger!" I finally remembered who she was... the new Yellow Ranger.  
  
" What are you doing in Africa? Shouldn't you be in Angel Grove fighting monsters and stuff?" She stiffened, as if recalling a bad memory.  
  
" I made a mistake, and know I have to live with it." She must have seen my quizzical look, because she kept going.  
  
" Did you hear about the Zeo quest? Well, after I got my shard from Ashala, my great-grandmother, I decided that staying in Africa was more important. I sent a friend of mine back instead." That surprised me. If it hadn't been for the Peace Conference, wild horses wouldn't have dragged me away from the powers.  
  
" Funny how regrets are. They're like ripples. If you don't just accept that the rock's touched the river bottom, the ripples just seem to grow bigger." She sat next to me.  
  
" Are you up to eating?" I nodded and sat up, but a wave of nausea brought me back down.  
  
" Just what I thought. Concussion. I'm sorry you got on Miz Ellema's bad side. She just thought you were trying to mug her."  
  
"Ah." Carefully bringing a spoon to my lips, she fed me soup.  
  
" You know Zack, this definitely wasn't how I thought I'd meet you again. Maybe at some Ranger reunion or something, but not this way." She wiped up some broth that had slipped down my chin. Lord, I felt helpless!  
  
" This wasn't how I'd thought I'd meet you either. A classy lady like you, wiping soup off my face!" A laughed weakly at my self-bash, but she just frowned.  
  
" That's not what I meant. What I meant was I wish we had met through our mutual friends, and then had started getting to know each other like that." I left her eyes and looked around the room. Simple for a home, but still nice. Then I spotted a silver picture frame.  
  
" Oh... hey. Isn't that Adam?"  
  
" Yeah. And Rocky-"  
  
" Isn't he the one you had a crush on? Or that's what Trini said." She brushed the comment off.  
  
" That was a long time ago. We dated a couple times, but nothing big. We just thought we were better off as friends. Lately, I heard he's dating some girl named Jenny, or Jennifer. I don't know. The last update was from Adam, but that was about a month and a half ago."  
  
" That's sooner than I've heard from my guys. The last message I got was when I had just gotten here, and Jason and Trini sent me a good luck telegraph."  
  
" Hmm... well we are rather out of communication lines."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Is it okay if I check your head wound?"  
  
" Sure." She walked over and touched right where it hurt. Our faces were only inches apart.  
  
" What would you do if I kissed you right now?"  
  
" Depends. Why?" Blame it on the concussion, but I did just that. I kissed her. It started naively, but it soon grew to how I used to smooch Angela. Long and hot.  
  
" So what are you going to me?"  
  
" Let me think about it..." she pulled me back in.  
  
~*~  
First kiss  
  
Tonight was our first kiss  
  
And now we know the bliss  
  
That only young love can yield.  
  
Oh, First love  
  
This is our first love,  
  
Our one and only love  
  
Our first love and our last...  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: One quick note about the 'first love and our last'. He means they don't have to search anymore, not that they'll never find love again. Also, if the ripples thing make no sense, it was just something I made up on the spot. Okay, so that was that. Please REVIEW, and hopefully I'll have my Alyssa/Cole up soon, plus another chapter of 'Carpe Diem'. Bye! 


	8. Back at One: JoelAngela Fairweather

A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Chris. "Back at One" by Brian McKnight and Joel/Angela are her favorite song and couple, respectively. Hope you all like it! By the way, if you get a chance, read my other stories? Thank you!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Are you ready dude?" Joel said to himself, fixing his shirt collar.  
  
" Talking to yourself again Rawlings? You really have to work on that. By the way, here are your rings." Carter held out the gleaming gold bands, and grinned.  
  
" You know, when you told me you and Ms. Fairweather were getting married, I seriously thought you were kidding. I mean, the entire time we were Rangers, you were fawning over her to no point, so the thought that she agreed-"  
  
"- to marry a flight cowboy is crazy. She had so much to offer other men." That was followed by Joel smacking Chad's arm hard.  
  
" Hey! Don't beat up the groomsmen!" laughed Kelsey, walking into the dressing room.  
  
" Wow Kelsey! You look-"  
  
" Don't drool all over your tux Chad. How's the bride doing?" Carter asked, wondering how his own blonde sweetheart was.  
  
" Angela's fine, but the reason why I'm here is to tell you to go up to the alter. The minister's ready."  
  
" Hurray the minister," Joel muttered, straightening the boutonniere.  
  
" C'mon Cowboy. Don't want to be late for your own wedding." With a pat on the back from his friends, the groom walked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon, the wedding ceremony had begun, with the organ playing its joyful tunes in the background. Joel watched as guests filed in, some that were relatives, others were people he didn't know.  
  
" You ready?" whispered Carter, adjusting the red tie that signified him as the best man.  
  
" As I'll ever be." Though in his mind, he was telling himself he'd never been more nervous. Well, proposing to Angela came close, but still... then the music changed. It was starting.  
  
Kelsey was the first bridesmaid to come down, a big smile on her face. Soon, her longtime friend would be a married man, and that thought alone brought a grin. Next came Dana, who as the Maid of Honor wore a thin circlet of flowers in her hair. As she neared the alter, she winked at Joel. And then the Bridal March began to play.  
  
For a quick second, he glanced at the families, and was responded with joyful smiles. At first, the Fairweathers didn't condone the inter-racial marriage, but after hearing the entire story, finally gave their blessings. As for his family, they were all for it. If their youngest thought this woman was good enough, they knew he had a proper judge of character. At the moment, his dad and mama sat beaming at him, while his older sister Esmè tended to her new son Isaac. Her husband, along with Angela's brother, was ushers, and was sitting on the side.  
  
A billow of white was revealed through the doorway, as his Angela came through with her father. She was ethereal. If he'd thought he'd loved her before, he must have tripled with it now.  
  
" Hey..." he whispered as she finally reached for his arm. Joel; could see the sadness in her eyes as her dad let go of her, but knew that part of her life was over.  
  
" I love you..." and the ceremony started.  
  
~*~  
It's undeniable...  
  
That we should be together...  
  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I found in her...  
  
The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
  
Yeah...  
~*~  
  
" I now pronounce you, Joel and Angela Christine, husband and wife. You may salute the bride." With a loving kiss to his *wife's* lips, he could hear the cheering and the applause. She and he were bound together now. After all the years of wooing her, they were finally together. Husband and wife. They walked out of the church, hand in hand, and as soon as they were out of the audience's view, wrapped themselves in an earth-shattering kiss.  
  
" I love you so much," he embraced her as tight as he could, never wanting to let her go.  
  
" I love you too."  
  
" I love you three," Angela smiled and matched her lips with his. Tonight was the beginning of the rest of their lives together.  
  
~*~  
One...you're like a dream come true...  
  
Two...just wanna be with you...  
  
Three... girl it's plain to see...  
  
That you're the only one for me...  
  
Four...repeat steps one to three...  
  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
  
If ever I believe our work is done...  
  
Then I start Back at One  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wasn't that Cuuuute?? Sorry, ahem. Now that you've read this, please REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing. So far all the reviews have been extremely kind, and just saying thanks to everyone who did so! Please read my other stories?  
  
P.S. I forgot to add review replies in my last chapter, so here they are:  
  
Debbie: Hope I do couples from season...? I think you got cut off or something.  
  
Power Princess: I don't plan an epilogue any time soon, but if/when I do, I'll rightly consider what you say. Actually, my Alyssa/Cole chapter is kind of dark, but in a cute way (kind of...) You're right in saying that I'm not big on Lost Galaxy, but with all these requests for Leo/Kendrix, you never know. By the way, I read your PR fic, and it's pretty good.  
  
Sierra: I agree. Most of these are somewhat shallow, so I thought maybe for once there shouldn't be a happy ending...  
  
fan: You're welcome!  
  
Redwolf: Thank you for such a compliment!  
  
rain: Thank you for respecting my opinions, and thank you for continuing to read this!  
  
Becky102285: Glad you love it. I've just started a Tori/Blake, but it may not be out for a couple chapters. Also, are you still looking for help with Time Force? I read your profile and it says you'd like some info. If you need some help with anything (except LG), feel free to email me.  
  
psychotic chaos: I have a soft spot for the song too. And I too admit Zack/Aisha isn't my favorite, but if you like Rocky/Aisha, they'll be getting their own chapter too.  
  
Bye! 


	9. Kiss Me in the Rain: BillyTrini

A/N: I love Billy/Trini. They tie Jason/Kat as my most favorite couple ever. I hope everyone enjoys it, and after you read, please let me know how I'm doing or how I can improve. I'm sorry it's so short, but I only had 15 minutes to let my creative juices flow before hwk. got in the way. This song is called " Kiss Me in the Rain" by Barbra Streisand. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
I remember sitting on the front steps  
  
Feeling the softness of a warm summer rain  
  
I see the reflections of my mind  
  
All the sadness all the pain  
  
Visions of yesterday,  
  
How fast they slip away  
~*~  
  
Trini Kwan sat nervously in the train compartment that she shared with her one of longtime friends. They would be arriving in Angel Grove for the summer after being away for almost three years.  
  
" Hey Trini, do you know who's coming to see us home?" She nodded and pulled a small list out of her purse.  
  
" Let's see. Jason and Kat are going to be there, but Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya are all in Africa for a vacation. Tommy and Kim are going to try, but since they're in L.A., they might not get here until after we do." Zack looked at her funny and took her hand. Soothingly, he stroked it.  
  
"Ne pas oublier Billy, mon ami. Vous savez que vous essayez à. Reste-t-il dans Aquitar?*" Trini shot him a look, but was only met with concerned eyes and a grim smile.  
  
"I'm not purposely forgetting about Billy, he just... slipped my mind. From what I last heard from Jase, he's still there," she said, in an unusually cold voice.  
  
" Okay fine, but like hell he just happened to slip your mind..." Instantly, she felt bad for snapping at her friend, but she couldn't help it. Thinking about Billy leaving for Aquitar left a hole in her heart.  
  
' It's not just Aquitar stupid. You know that it's Cestria that makes you upset. Not the planet. Besides, you were foolish to think Billy felt for you in that way. You were just his friend, and his confidante, and sometimes his translator, but never, NEVER, his sweetheart. In fact, you pushed him to look into others girls. Defense mechanism or not, you can only blame yourself.'  
  
" Angel Grove Train Depot! Next Stop!" called the conductor, as he roamed through the cars.  
  
" Grab your bag Trin. We're finally home," Zack helped her up and snatched the two duffels out of the overhead compartment. After handing her the yellow one, they followed the line out of the train, and into the station's overhang.  
  
" Just our luck. In the rain with no umbrellas. Well, how about you go find Jason and Kat, and I'll go find the rest of our baggage?" Trini nodded and pushed her black hair out of her face. Now to locate a pink and black couple.  
  
~*~  
  
" Where the heck are they?" She muttered, as the first summer rain fell outside. At least she was dry. Like the Sabre-Toothed Tiger she was, getting rained upon got her irritated, and preferred to stay nice and cozy inside.  
  
" Maybe they thought we were getting here later, but I th-" As she peered out the window, Trini did a double take. Did her eyes deceive her? Through the veil of water droplets, she spotted a blue coat. No. He couldn't be here, and definitely wouldn't be standing in the rain. Then, looking closer, she was met by a kind smile and bushy dirty-blond hair. Billy... BILLY!  
  
~*~  
  
She pushed through a throng of people and out of the double doors. All thoughts of getting soaked were gone. Billy was here! She hurried to where she saw him, but was only met by puddles on the ground. Had it been just a mirage? An illusion to the hopeful eye?  
  
" Trini? Is that you?" She spun around, sending water splashing off her hair, and met shining blue-green eyes.  
  
" Billy!" She ran to his outstretched arms and in laughter and reunion, he spun her around. They were together.  
  
" I missed you so much! Trini, Aquitar isn't my home! This is my home, my friends are were I am!" With a great bout of happiness he kissed her, but instead of her cheek, he was met by soft lips. Her lips. To his surprise, she didn't pull away, but instead wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. So his feelings weren't unrequited after all...  
  
~*~  
  
" Finally, You know, this should have happened a long time ago," sighed Jason, as he, Zack, and his girlfriend watched the kissing pair.  
  
" We all knew. They were the only two that didn't. So when did he get back?"  
  
" Um, almost two weeks ago. He and Cestria didn't work out, but he'd made a promise to the Aquitarian government to serve as the head researcher for two years. Since he fulfilled his promise, he was able to come home. Trini and you coming was just coincidental."  
  
" Is anything ever a coincidence? I think everything happens for a reason."  
  
" Should we let them stay out there? They'll catch their deaths," murmured Kat, as she rested her head on Jason's shoulder.  
  
" Let them be together a little longer. They deserve it." Said Jason firmly, as the three stepped away from the view of their friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Come on kiss me in the rain  
  
Oh, won't you kiss me in the rain  
  
With the feeling that I get  
  
I don't even mind if I get wet  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This, I have to say, is pretty cliché, but hey. Cliché is good in small quantities, no? I'm still working on Alyssa/Cole, Tori/Blake, and I even have started a Leo/Kendrix. Now if it's going to ever be posted? Who knows? Personally, I think it sucks, but you never know. People have their own opinions. Now, if you don't mind, please hit the REVIEW button. Bye!  
  
rain: Totally Talented? Wasn't that the variety show on 'Shimazu's Return'? As for Cassie and the Phantom... hmm. I, being a firm TJ/Cassie fanatic, have never quite liked this couple, but if I ever run out of inspirations, you never know. Now, I personally like Kelsey with Chad, and I've never seen evidence that Ryan even likes Kels, but I'll look into it.  
  
Debbie: It's okay. I'm not a big Zack/Aisha fan either, but I read...someone's fanfic about the couple, and was immediately inspired. And the one couple from every season is a will do.  
  
Chris: Hey. You're welcome for the dedication... babe. So when are you going to get an account on here? (She has like 12 stories all written, but she's paranoid everyone will hate them)  
  
redwolf: To answer your questions, I'm not a diehard Kim/Tommy fan, but I do think they should go together, sorry! But, since I did do a Kat/Tommy... well, it's going against my Kat/Jason, Kim/Tommy beliefs, but... I'll think about, okay? Am I the only one who doesn't see the Ryan/Kels thing?? *panicking* Okay, now that I'm over that....  
  
* Don't forget Billy, my friend. You know you're trying to. Is he still in Aquitar? 


	10. God Must Have Spent A Little More Time O...

A/N: Wow. This is actually a Lost Galaxy chapter! Just so you know, this is AU, so the ending never happened, Kendrix didn't come back, and Karone's still there. Now before you start plotting against me, remember it's a Leo/Kendrix. Very OOC in my opinion! I had hoped to get another chapter of 'Carpe Diem' up too, but because of school, I'm lucky to have gotten this up. I hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate the 5th of the month. I hate it with a passion because this day six months ago, my heart shattered. This day six months ago, Kendrix died...  
  
~*~  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
~*~  
  
" I miss you Kendrix. You know, only such a big heart like yours would sacrifice your own life to protect another," Leo whispered to a wallet picture he had of her. He'd gotten it as a gag birthday present from Mike, but had secretly kept it ever since.  
  
" I wish I'd gotten a chance to tell you how I felt, but Kai shared with me that you kind of knew. Was I that obvious?" Probably just as obvious as Kai was in liking Kendrix, but over time, he'd learned her heart wasn't to him, but the handsome stowaway. Leo got up and went to his bookshelf, before pulling all of the stuff on it off. Behind it all, on one of the shelf's sides, was a small wood engraving of a wild cat pouncing. Maya had carved it for him the night Kendrix had... well; it continued to remind him what he loved about her. Her determination, her courage, her beauty, her laughter... all of which he'd missed in the few months she'd been gone.  
  
" Leo? Are you coming with Damon and me?" Karone's sweet voice called to him. He had promised her a trip to the ice park on Coori, when really it was just a trick so he could spend time with her.  
  
' Damn. Just a little distraction, and you're already forgetting about Kendrix!' he thought to himself furiously, pounding his fist against the wall. But Karone was hardly a little distraction. She was gorgeous and stubborn and full of life... no. He shouldn't think such things.  
  
" Sorry Karone, but I'm not going. Maybe Mike would like to go instead?"  
  
" No. Mike is staying right here with his little brother today," Mike said, as he walked into the room, and looked at the depressed man.  
  
" Especially since it's been 6 months today that Kendrix saved Cassie."  
  
" It is?" asked Karone quietly, entering the room. Leo nodded and looked away from her.  
  
" Would you like me to stay with you Leo? I wouldn't mind canceling our trip."  
  
" No. I don't want you ruining your fun because of me. Go ahead and have fun... you too Mike."  
  
" Sorry. You're stuck with me. As for you Karone, why not you let us have a guy talk, okay?" She had learned better from Andros and Zhane not to interfere, so with a somber gaze at Leo, she hurried out.  
  
It was funny how different Karone and Kendrix really were, he thought. Where Kendrix was a listener, Karone was a talker, or where the first Pink Galaxy Ranger was shy, her successor was extroverted. Yet he love them both, in their own ways.  
  
" Kendrix wouldn't have wanted you to be like this and you know it bro." Said Mike after a long silence, as he picked up the books from the floor.  
  
" Who are you to think you know what Kendrix is- was like??"  
  
" You may not know it, but I'd gotten to get to know her quite wel-"  
  
" How so?" Leo interrupted, shooting a suspicious glance at his older brother.  
  
" Well, while you were on some crazy doings, I was here with her. I wasn't stealing your girl if that's what you think... Did you love her?" Such a question had never been raised between the two, yet Leo knew the answer in a second.  
  
" Yeah, I did. She was my heart, my soul. I don't know how I would have been without her, and I'm scared to wonder." Mike could tell he was saying the truth, no matter how cliché it was.  
  
' Maybe true love does exist in our universe...'  
  
" You know, I kissed her once. It was Christmas, and we ended up under the mistletoe together." Mike left his thoughts and turned back to Leo. His little brother had tearstains down his eyes.  
  
" It was magical, and I remember wishing that it would never end. But it did. It ended," with a forceful rub, he cleaned off his tears.  
  
" Sometimes it feels like she's sitting right next to me, wanting to comfort, but afraid to get to close. Do you think she's happy?"  
  
" Of course. Anyone who's been able to love before they die are happy, and I think she did." Mike wrapped his arm around his brother and squeezed.  
  
" I think that she did love you Leo, and ever getting the chance to love is pure happiness in its own."  
  
" I think the same thing..." Both men looked up suddenly and were met by Kendrix's soft gaze.  
  
" Kendrix??" Leo ran over and grabbed her.  
  
" Is this a dream? You feel real, but-"  
  
" No. I'm home to stay this time. The Quasar Saber saved me."  
  
" I'll ask how later, but right now I'll leave you two alone," Mike gave her a one armed hug before slipping out of the room.  
  
" I heard what you said... I felt the exact same feelings when we kissed on Christmas, but I didn't tell you because I thought you didn't care one way or another." She looked up at Leo, who just looked back with shining eyes.  
  
" I love you Kendrix, and I've wanted to tell you that ever since I realized my feelings. As for how you came back, I don't care as long as you're home safe and well. All I want is your happiness." With that said, he leaned down and kissed Kendrix's soft lips.  
  
" Remind you of Christmas?"  
  
" No... it was better," all thoughts of past events and pain were swept away, while visions of tomorrow came back... just as Kendrix did.  
  
~*~  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
There's an angel, it's a miracle  
  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh heck, that was lame. Sorry everyone, I tried my best, but it came out rather... dumb. Wow. All I can say is since when is Mike so philosophical? Next up: Either a TJ/Cassie or a Trini/Jason.  
  
rain: No, Totally Talented is just fine, thank you for the compliment! It's not that I don't like Cassie/Phantom, it's just I never saw any episodes with them, so how can I make a believable chapter? But then again, I just did a Leo/Kendrix with the same pretenses... oh well. *blushes* I just pick out songs I like. I'm sure it's just luck that they match...  
  
redwolf: I tried to research Ryan/Kels, but I didn't find any images or anything about them. Sorry!  
  
Psychotic chaos: Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, and okay. I've begun writing a Trini/Jason, but whether it's going to be good or not...  
  
Debbie: I know it went fast, and I tried to make it as long as possible, but time constraints make everything difficult, hence why I'm posting this at 11:44 at night.  
  
Please Review! 


	11. The Hardest Thing: JasonTrini

A/N: I just saw the movie 'Chicago', but I don't really think it should have won Best Picture, though Catherine Zeta-Jones was good. Ah, but back to the point, which is another angsty chapter. All I wanted it to be light, cheerful, and whatever, but hey, like a famous person once said, " The story is already made, I just copy it down." I'm dedicating this chapter to Power Princess, just because her fic 'Going Home' made me start writing this, and psychotic chaos, because well, who recommended it? Enjoy, and as a warning, grab some tissues!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
It's the hardest thing  
  
I'll ever have to do  
  
To look you in the eye  
  
And tell you I don't love you  
  
It's the hardest thing  
  
I'll ever have to lie  
  
To show no emotion  
  
When you start to cry  
  
~*~  
  
" What do you mean you don't love me?" she whispered, as she held back a cry of despair.  
  
" I'm sorry Trini, but it's over..."  
  
" Just like that? Jason Scott, I know there must be more to the story! You can tell me!" I couldn't even if I was allowed to. Besides, what would I say? Sorry Trini, but I'm breaking up with you so that if I die you can move on with your life?  
  
" No! No Trin, there isn't more to the story. We just lost the spark." Maybe it was a moment of desperation, but with a muffled sob, Trini grabbed for me and kissed me roughly on the mouth. How I wanted to reciprocate, but no. That would just ruin what I had to do. She looked up at me with such sorrowful eyes.  
  
" I see... well, then I guess I'll gather my things and go... I hope we can stay good friends though," though her heart was breaking, Trini managed to leave the room with dignity and strength, both of which I knew I never could. I wanted to run after her and re-proclaim my love for her, but duty kept me in place.  
  
I'd told Tommy about my plans earlier, when he'd called me about the Red Ranger mission. Stupid, he'd called my plan, saying that in the end all it would leave were two broken hearts. He was wrong though. He too didn't see what I was doing. What if I was killed or worse? All that would leave is Trini with a broken boyfriend and an even more shattered heart. No. I wouldn't let her feel any more pain than necessary. Though it may not of seemed like it, I loved her with all my heart.  
  
In the back of my head I let myself know the phone was ringing, but I didn't bother to pick it up. Nothing really mattered to me right now.  
  
" Jason, that was Tommy. He said that today was the day of your... mission? What's he talking about?" her tone was light and inquisitive, but he could detect the aloofness in it.  
  
" Nothing that bothers you Trini. And about you moving out, don't bother. I've already made plans to move back with my parents." It hurt like hell to see the tears forming once more, and the struggle she was making with herself not to shed them.  
  
" Well, I see that you put a lot of thought into this decision," before she could help herself, Trini fell to the ground weeping, unable to hold it back any longer. I took a step forward to comfort her, but then walked further away and looked at the clock. I had to get to the hanger, or I'd be late. I looked once more at the shaking figure on the ground, her long black hair covering her delicate features. Why couldn't she see that this killed me too? She'd been my everything for so long, that now to see her like this...  
  
" I know you hate me Trini, and I'm sorry..." I murmured, before dashing out to my motorcycle.  
  
~*~  
  
I could hear Jason rumble away. How could this happen? It wasn't like Jase just to break up because of loss of passion! Slowly I stood up and walked to the phone. Technically we weren't together anymore, so I wouldn't be prying... I picked up the receiver and dialed Tommy's cell.  
  
" Jase? What's taking you?"  
  
" Tommy? It's me, Trini. I want to know what this mission is all about." I knew my voice was shaking, but I had to find out.  
  
'Something about the mission was what made him break up with me, I just know it!' I thought, completely in denial.  
  
" Trini? Are you okay? Where's Jase?"  
  
" Going to wherever you are, I suppose. We broke up."  
  
" WHAT??? He didn't?? I thought I'd talked him out of it."  
  
" I guess not. Now please Tommy, help dull the pain of the breakup by telling me he dumped me because of your mission?" I heard him sigh on the other line, before the entire thing was explained to me.  
  
~*~  
  
" Oh god... Tommy, you can't do this! You'll all be killed! Jason-"  
  
" That's why he broke up with you Trini. Because he didn't want you to feel any pain if he didn't make it back."  
  
" Jason... Tommy, he... he rather me hate him than hate life if he died?"  
  
" That's exactly it."  
  
" Oh lord..." I felt my anger dissipate, only to be replace by fear. Pure fear.  
  
" Tommy, bring him back home! Please keep him safe!"  
  
" I'll do what I can... I have to go Trin."  
  
" Good luck, and tell Jason I love him. Tell him I forgive him for his actions. I understand now he morally had no choice."  
  
" Bye." I heard the quiet click of his phone before I got on my knees and prayed.  
  
" Father who art in Heaven, bless the men who are risking their lives for our world. Let them live and come home to their loved ones. And Lord, let Jason know I don't hate him, and that I want him back."  
  
With a silent 'Amen', I stood up and looked out the window.  
  
" It must have been so hard for you Jason to tell me you don't love me anymore..."  
  
~*~  
I can't let you see  
  
What you mean to me  
  
When my hands are tied  
  
And my heart's not free  
  
We're not meant to be  
  
It's the hardest thing  
  
I'll ever had to do  
  
To turn around and walk away  
  
Pretending I don't love you  
~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, so it wasn't as tear jerking as I would have liked, but oh well. By the way, I'm in no way denoting any other religions, it's just I thought Trini needing a little religious bit. Please review!  
  
Redwolf: I'm glad you liked it so much, and it's nice to see someone who thinks my writing is improving. I'm going to skip the Ryan/Kelsey thing and move on to your next comment. Yes and yes. The Zhane/Karone won't be for a while, but if you like them, you can look at my fic dedicated to them, and Merrick/Shayla is only at draft stage.  
  
Debbie: Yeah, I think it was missing... quality? Yes, I just bashed me- self.  
  
rain: Thank you. Actually, I have seen two episodes (the second-part of 'the Lost Galactabeasts' or whatever, and 'Raise the Titanisaur'.), but I wasn't really enthralled with it. Your compliments are most kind.  
  
Power Princess: Well, to tell you the truth, the ending went fast because I couldn't think of a better ending. Yep, TJ/Cassie is great, but for the chap. about them, it's going to be a Phantom/Cassie/TJ triangle. Who's Cass going to end up with? Even I don't know. Tori/Blake is coming along, but I kind of scrapped the Cole/Alyssa. It turns out I was copying my Taylor/Eric except for the ending. Back to the drawing board I guess! By the way, your Forever Red fic is awesome, and I apologize now for my gushy/ditzy review.  
  
Crimson nova: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Okay, I'm not going to be updating 'Chanson D'Amour' until I get another chap. out on one of my other stories. I seem to be neglecting them. Bye! 


	12. Something To Sleep To: ZhaneAstronema

A/N: After a giant writer's block, I've finally written a chapter! I seem to have gone back to square one as in good writing, but please read all the same. I'm sorry this is so short, but this was just an idea that came to me the other night. Note that this is Astronema/Zhane, not Karone/Zhane, who will have their own chapter later. Enjoy!

* * *

_She's his yellow brick road  
Leading him on  
And letting him go as far  
as she lets him go  
Going down to nowhere _

_She puts on her make-up  
The same way she did yesterday  
Hoping everything's the same  
But everything has changed_

Carelessly sitting at her vanity, Astronema brushed purple blush against her high cheekbones. She was bored, listless with the prized life she led, discarding everything that was considered "beautiful" to humans with a sweep of powder. But why did she care for human beauty? They were not a part of her life, nor were Kerovans anymore. No, she was the daughter of Dark Specter, the most powerful being in the universe. She herself would one day rule the greatest part of the galaxy in his stead. And yet... visions of a handsome Silver Ranger began to flash in her mind, a reminder of the secret tryst they attempted to carry for one day. It had failed miserably after he stood her up. Kind of. After that, she had sworn him off for good, but the emotions still lingered. Was this what being human was like? If it was, she wanted nothing of it. Only the strongest survive in this world, and feelings were the worst weakness... Right?

"My Princess, Dark Specter wishes to see you now," Ecliptor announced as he spoke from behind her metal door. She raised a darkened eyebrow.

"Oh does he? Well tell him I don't want to see him."

"Princess-"

"Go!" She heard him step away, leaving her all alone again in the silent room.

'And how perfect it is to be me.' She though scornfully. Laying her head in her hands, Astronema tried to drift off, but sleep was impossible. Dreams only haunted her constantly, repeating over and over about her locket, and KO-35, and a connection of some sort... if only she could understand!

"And there's Zhane. I wonder what he's doing right now." Astronema asked wistfully to the ceiling. "Probably off on some gallant adventure, rescuing lovely damsels and bringing peace to planets." Floating off, she thought of him dressed in armor like the old human fairytales, coming to set her free from her hopeless prison.

----------

"Zhane? Please take the auto-lock off your door! You haven't been out of your room since Horror Bull attacked!"

"Go away Ashley..." Zhane muttered into his pillow, not wanting to get into another debate with the Yellow Ranger about his sorrows.

'I am well aware that depression is bad for you; look at Andros! But still, after all these years, I deserve a little self-pity."

"Look, at least get up before Astronema attacks again. She's been quiet for a while and I think she planning a big battle." Astronema... her name still made his heart skip a beat. How could a woman be so terrible and emotionless, yet still be so wonderful and full of life? None of the others knew it, but he had heard her laugh- that sweet little laugh- and suddenly everything changed.

With a grunt, Zhane grabbed his pillow and chucked it against the grey wall.

"Will we ever be together or am I just wasting my time for nothing?" No reply from the higher heavens. He sighed wearily and stuck his head in his hands. What was it his mother used to say to him?

Love means no regrets.

"Well, I sure do have plenty of those, but none of them have to do with Astronema. So does that mean I love her?" It was all too confusing! How could he have fallen in love with someone who was ruining his world? What he needed was sleep. As an afterthought, Zhane went over to his pants to get her photo. Her picture wasn't there... nor was it in his breast pocket.

"This is not my week!" That picture had been hard to come by.

"I guess memories will have to do for now until I can get another one." And of those he had plenty of. Lying down on his worn sheets, Zhane attempted to doze off while thinking of Astronema, the Princess of Darkness who had stolen his heart.

His mother never said love was easy.

_In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to  
At night_

* * *

rain: I'm glad you liked it. There are going to be chapters for both Lucas/Nadira and Dustin/Tori, but not for a while. First I want to put out a Billy/Kat, Blake/Tori, and Chad/Kelsey, which are all being written right now.

Psychotic chaos: Thank you, and yes, I know that it was pretty angsty. I haven't really decided yet. If you wouldn't mind, could you email me with the OCs that you are thinking of? First I want to do the series couples, but I will definitely consider any ideas! As for Mike/Maya... well, I don't really do LG, but I'll think about it. The other two are in the planning stage.

Redwolf: Thanks. I didn't really think about characterization, to tell you the truth. I just wrote what I thought they'd say. Gracias for the review on my other story! Which title? Chanson D'Amour roughly means 'Songs of Love' in French, while Carpe Diem means 'Seize the Day' in Latin.

Debbie and Sierra: Your kind words are much appreciated!

Power Princess: Mahalo... I may just take you up on that Cole/Alyssa thing, but I have seen almost every ep. of Wild Force, so I think I'm doing okay.

**Revised July 17, 2006**


	13. Anytime You Need A Friend: JasonKat

A/N: Yay! My favorite couple! Okay, a little background on this: It was originally a Billy/Kat, but I thought that it would sound better if Jason was soul searching instead of our beloved genius. In this, Tommy and Kat are a couple, Billy's just left to Aquitar, and Jason still has his Gold powers. So in other words, I suppose this takes place around 'Hawaii Zeo' (though I never saw the ep.). Hope you like!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
If you're lonely and  
  
Need a friend  
  
And troubles seem  
  
Like they never end  
  
Just remember to keep the faith  
  
And love will be there  
  
to light the way  
~*~  
  
It was a brisk September night, yet Jason Scott hardly noticed, being too into his thoughts.  
  
' Now I know how Tommy felt when he first joined the team. Ever since I got the Gold Ranger powers, it seems like I'm an outsider. Maybe this is just a normal sixth ranger feeling.' It was painful the night he'd come back, to watch as the Zeo team were all close, and himself standing a ways away. But at least Billy had been there then, to remind him that he wasn't completely alone. Now, with him gone, the same feeling of loneliness crept back.  
  
Something snapped him out of his thoughts long enough to let him glimpse the color pink out of the corner of his eye. It was Katherine, sitting all alone on a bench with only a thin shawl covering her shoulders.  
  
" Kat? What are you doing out here this late?" She didn't answer, only pulled the wrap tighter. Oh please, say he didn't!  
  
" Katherine... did Tommy forget about your date again?"  
  
" For the third time this month. I even left him a message on his answering machine this morning, so that he would see and remember. I suppose this is what I get for having a forgetful boyfriend. " Even though her words were light, he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. Every time his bro forgot, it made Kat's heart turn a little darker. Also, knowing that Tommy had never been late for a date with Kim didn't make matters better.  
  
" Well, would you like me to wait with you? I know it's not much of a help, but from what I heard, misery loves company." She nodded and scooted over so that he would have room. There was a long period of silence, both glad to be in the others' company.  
  
" How are you doing Jase? I heard you went on a date with Emily the other night." For a brief moment, both forgot about their problems as Jason grinned broadly.  
  
" Yeah, it was... interesting. She took me to her favorite bar and introduced me to some of her motorcycle friends."  
  
" Are you serious? And how did they let you into a bar? You're only 18!" He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
" Well, Emily used her friend's fake ids." Kat's eyebrows shot up.  
  
" What? You, Mr. Justice, used fakers?"  
  
" Hey, everyone has flaws. I mean, look at Tommy. He's perfect, but his memory sucks..." Damn, he had to bring that back up! Kat sighed sadly and looked away.  
  
" It's just how he is. Without his forgetfulness, he wouldn't be the Tommy I've grown to love." She got up and wrapped her arms around herself. That made Jason remember that he was wearing a warm windbreaker, while she had barely anything to keep her warm.  
  
" Here, take this." He pulled it off and threw it over his shoulders.  
  
" Thank you." Only the whistle of the wind was audible as the pair stood. All of a sudden, Kat broke the silence.  
  
" You're his best friend Jase, right? So tell me this. Am I an important part of his life?" What should he say? If he said yes, he could possibly get her hopes up for no reason, but if he said no... well, tears would definitely fall.  
  
" You are one of the most significant things in his life," he said carefully.  
  
" And you're avoiding my question... please Jason. Tell me the truth." He sighed.  
  
" You want the truth? Well, the truth is I don't know. Ever since I left for Geneva, I've been out of the loop."  
  
" Fine, then answer me this. Do I seem so unimportant that I can just be forgotten? Didn't I face down his own blaster to show him I care?? Haven't I proved to him that I want to be part of life?? An *important* part??" She clenched her fists.  
  
" Maybe I'm blowing this way out of proportions, but it hurts Jason! It hurts to know that something as important to me as a date with a sweetheart is forgotten by him!" A few lone tears fell, and Jason, to his surprise, had the urge to kiss them away.  
  
' This is serious, and I'm getting a hormonal over her!"  
  
" Kat, you have every right to be mad at him, and I wish I knew something to say to make you feel better, but I don't. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that Tommy isn't intentionally doing this to you."  
  
" I know he's not." Jason opened his arms and she gave into his hug.  
  
" Thank you Jason for trying to make me feel better." She had known him for only a few months, and already she was feeling closer to him than many people she'd known for a long time.  
  
" Wouldn't it be ironic if right now he were wishing he was on a date with you? It would be typical Tommy." Kat nodded and giggled slightly, before pulling away from him. He frowned, but whether it was from her leaving his arms or that she may start complaining again, she couldn't tell.  
  
" Wait a moment... If memory serves me right, I saw you pass pretty glumly. Since you helped me, can I help you?" Jason smiled.  
  
" It's not really something you can help me wit-"  
  
" Try me." They sat back down and he began.  
  
" Well, ever since I came back as the Gold Ranger, it just feels like... like I'm an outsider." This was what Kat liked about him. He was honest in his words, even if it meant him showing his faults. Tommy for some reason wasn't able to do that.  
  
" How come you never told us this?"  
  
" What would I say? Guys, I'm feeling left out, so could you include me?" Kat smiled.  
  
" That's funny you say that. Don't you remember when Rocky felt like you were replacing him?"  
  
" I couldn't understand how he could feel like that. I mean, he was *the* Blue Zeo Ranger, and I was just a help."  
  
" You were much more than that Jason Scott, and don't say otherwise. And as for you feeling left out, just let me know, and I'll try and make you feel more involved. Okay?" He nodded and chucked. She said she would help him, and it did feel nice to get it off his chest.  
  
" God, I must look like a wreck." She had mascara streaks around her eyes and her cheeks were red from the cold. She was the loveliest person he'd ever seen. Without thinking, Jason reached out and brushed the tear from her soft cheek, and was greeted with her hand covering his.  
  
" How is it that a sweetheart like yourself has only been on a handful of dates Jase?" She dropped his hand and kissed his cheek. " Thank you for sitting with me. I'm feeling better already, but I think I should call Tommy and see if he's remembered yet." Kat stood and helped Jason up.  
  
" Well, if you're sure you're okay, then I guess I better get home." She nodded and walked towards her house. As soon as she was out of earshot, he groaned and covered his face with his hands, before going in the opposite direction.  
  
' Remember she's your best friend's girlfriend and move on. Just move on...'  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as she entered her warm home, Kat realized that she was still wearing Jason's black jacket.  
  
' I guess I can give it back to him tomorrow.' Peering out the window as her friend left, she inhaled the jacket's scent. It was slightly spicy with a hint of cologne, and was purely Jason.  
  
' Don't forget you have a boyfriend whom you love with all your heart... right?'  
  
~*~  
Anytime you need a friend  
  
I will be here  
  
You'll never be alone again  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even if you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So don't you ever be lonely  
  
Love will make it all right  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The 'Kat helping Jase' part was spontaneously added, if you're wondering why it's awkward, but it just seemed to me that if Jason helped Kat, wouldn't it be proper for her to help him? I hope you liked this, because I sure did! By the way, thank you all for the large amount of reviews. I love them!  
  
Ms. Birdman: I was going to do you song request for this, but it didn't quite fit, but it will probably be in the next chapter!  
  
Rain: You are so generous in your compliments! Kyoushuku! Eh. I'm not into Jason/Kim, but I'll think about it, okay?  
  
Cobalt-blue: To answer your question, every chapter is a separate AU. As for Yaoi... I'm not a big slash fan, but I got an email from someone wanting me to do a Hunter/Cam, so I'll think about it, okay?  
  
Sierra: After I read your review (especially the 'yum' part), I had a weird thought. Zhane in a marshmallow costume. So cute! Ahem, sorry. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Power Princess: Wow, two thumbs up! The funny thing is that I didn't try to make a distinction between Astronema and Karone. I just kept reminding myself to try and keep it real. I guess luck was on my side!  
  
Crystal Raven: Mike/Maya? Huh? Anyways, I'm glad you liked this!  
  
Psychotic chaos: Xie xie for both the review and the OC thing! I hope your computer gets fixed! Why is everyone commenting about Mike/Maya? I haven't even said I'd write it or not!  
  
Redwolf: Compliment overload! Thank you!! Yes, I have been thinking about writing a Jason/Kim, but if I do, it won't be for a pretty long while. I still have to finish a Blake/Tori, Billy/Kat, Chad/Kelsey, and Merrick/Shayla!  
  
Karenashleydreamlover: Long pen name, eh? I'll look into the song and will use it as soon as it fits in a chapter!  
  
Wow this chapter was long, but I guess it helps if you're a huge supporter of the couple! Please review! 


	14. How Sweet You Are: ColeAlyssa

~  
  
A/N: Lord, I'm narcissistic. I was just reading my Kat/Jase chapter and I was mumbling to myself about how good I am... don't mind me, I'm in my own little lala land. Anyways, here's my promised Alyssa/Cole about a month late. C'est la vie. Read and Review please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever regretted a moment in time, but found that it all worked out in the end? I did, just last night. It was the Turtle Cove social, and Alyssa had managed to get two tickets from a University friend. Everyone was expecting her to invite Taylor, but lo and behold, she picked me, Mr. 'Rough-and-Tumble' Jungle Boy. I had been scared out of my wits when she approached me, her smile as bright as the sun.  
  
" Cole, I got two tickets for the dance on Saturday, and I was wondering if you'd take one? I mean, if you're not busy?" This wasn't a date, nor was it a proposal, but I saw a chance to finally let her know how I felt. Then, a thought hit me with all its might.  
  
" Um, I'd be honored, but I can't dance." Can we all say ignorant? But she looked past that, and just took my hand.  
  
" Well then, let's get started on the basics."  
  
" You're willing to teach me??"  
  
" Of course. Now we only have six days, so we'll have to have a lesson every night. Is that okay?" I could only nod. Every night with the person I was falling in love with sounded like heaven.  
  
~*~  
  
And she kept up to her promise. Even when she was tired after a hard class at the University, Alyssa still put up with my clumsy dancing. Soon I learned the waltz, but I could never be as graceful as her. Still, being able to hold her in my arms was pure bliss. She smelt like fresh baked cookies and the clean air, and I could never tire of her scent. Saturday came too quickly for me, and I was struggling with the thought that our time would soon be over after the dance.  
  
" Wait Cole. You're doing this all wrong!" Leave it to Taylor to tell me my tying skills were horrible. She hurried over and fixed the long fabric. It felt like it was choking my neck.  
  
" Why even bother? All it's doing is cutting off my breathing. And when did you learn to tie a tie?"  
  
" Neckties are distinguished and formal, and it looks like you actually put some thought in your appearance. As for my knowing how to tie, when you're one of the few females in my Air Force division, you learn a thing or two. Are you nervous?" She pulled the knot tight, making me gasp ever so slightly.  
  
" About what?"  
  
" Oh please. You are so obvious about your attraction to Alyssa that it's insane."  
  
" I am?" She nodded, an exasperated look on her face. Oh boy. Could Alyssa tell?  
  
" She doesn't notice, if that's what you're wondering. She's slightly dense, for all that's she's smart."  
  
" Do you think I'll do okay?" Taylor patted the perfectly made tie and sighed.  
  
" I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, if you don't, I'll be there if you need some advice. Eric invited me as his date." I raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Don't even go there Jungle Boy."  
  
~*~  
  
When we got to the dance at sunset, most of Turtle Cove was already there, but I didn't notice. I only saw the beautiful woman on my arm. Alyssa had bought a new dress for the occasion, a floor-length white gown, and she looked like an angel.  
  
" I think I spotted one of my classmates. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" I nodded, watching her disappear into the crowd in a billow of white. Looking at the faces of strangers, fear took me over. What would I do? I didn't know anyone here!  
  
" Hey Cole, why don't you come over here?" I looked over to the voice, and saw Wes and Eric near the punch bowl.  
  
" Hi guys. Where's Taylor?"  
  
" She and Jen went to the restroom. Who knows how long they'll be in there," Eric said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" Where's Alyssa?"  
  
" She saw a friend so they went somewhere. How did you get tickets? I heard they were harder to get than tickets to the President's Ball?"  
  
" They are, but Silver Guardian privileges are nice." Cole grinned and the trio started a conversation while waiting for the ladies, as the first song of the night starting up.  
  
~*~  
  
About 12 songs later, Cole was left alone, while his two friends danced on the floor with their dates. As the song ended, a slow one began.  
  
" And now, our gentlemen's choice, where the men ask their ladies to dance. Remember girls; you can't turn down a guy. This is the time to let her know how you feel." The DJ said over the intercom. I watched as Alyssa looked around the room. Could she be looking for me maybe?  
  
' Okay Evans, this is your one chance. When else will you be able to tell her how you feel?' Squaring his shoulders, I started towards her... until a handsome man took her hand. My chance was lost. Judging by the smile on her face, I could tell she was happy to be picked, unbeknownst that her teammate was in despair over it.  
  
'At least she's happy.' My heart ached at the thought over that... gorilla having his hands over my precious Alyssa. Wait. Since when was she *mine*? Ah. So this was the feeling of unrequited love that the tribesmen always spoke of. I glanced up one last time to see the couple swaying to the melodic voice of O-Town. How I hated the song with all my being. Shaking my head, I walked out of the room, unable to watch anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting sadly on a ledge outside the hall, I thought back to all the times we had spent together. Hadn't Alyssa seen that I cared for her? Or was Taylor right in saying she was too dense to notice?  
  
" Cole?" I snapped out of my reverie to see Alyssa touching my shoulder, worry in her lovely eyes.  
  
" I saw you go outside. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
" It was too stuffy in there for me." Why was I lying to her? I had never done that before.  
  
" Oh... Well, would you like me to sit with you?"  
  
" No, go back to your slow dance." My aloof voice stung her, I could tell, and she pulled away.  
  
" I see. Well, I'm done dancing, but if you want to be left alone..."  
  
" No!" I grabbed her, and in my haste pulled her lips towards mine. They met in a painfully slow motion, and for a moment, it seemed like the heavens stood still. When I let go, her eyes were still closed, her lips swollen from the kiss. All I could do was kiss her again. Finally, she spoke in a whisper.  
  
" Now what Cole?"  
  
" I want to dance." I held her tighter than I had ever, as the sad notes of a waltz started up.  
  
~*~  
  
How sweet you are  
  
How sweet you are,  
  
How dear your tenderly smiling face,  
  
Through days all bitter and gray and grim,  
  
Through nights wheneven the stars are dim;  
  
How sweet to know my heart can glow  
  
From just the warmth of our first embrace  
  
The world's a lovelier world by far  
  
When I remember how sweet you are.  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Not bad, but I like my K/J better *grins* Please let me now how it was!  
  
Rain: I know, isn't the couple great? Actually, I was speaking in Japanese to you (I was speaking to psychotic chaos in Chinese)  
  
Redwolf: I'm so happy that I've opened your mind to new couplings! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ms. Birdman: It's a good thing I picked it then! By the way, I'm sorry, but I didn't use ;My Everything' as the song. I promise I will though!  
  
Debbie: Thank you!  
  
Cobalt-blue: *faints* WOW!! What a compliment! I'm a gigantic fan of Dagmar's work, so being told this has a resemblance to 'Casting Stones' is enough to make me happy for, oh, a year or two? I don't feel pressured. I like to thing that I have a pretty open mind, so the Yaoi thing is still a thought.  
  
Sierra: I know, Jase/Kat are the greatest... Mike and Kendrix??? Sorry, I'm drawing the line. I think I've had enough with LG for now, especially with my Karone/Zhane story going into that realm. Sorry!  
  
DestroyerDRT: I agree. Not that Tommy's bad, but I find him more compatible with Kim.  
  
Dagmar: It sure is! I'll think about the full story thing, but I don't know if I'll be able to. I already have a pretty heavy ficload right now.  
  
I'm sorry that my updates have become so erratic, but with the wildfires here in California, it's hard to concentrate. Also, with the school workload beginning to increase, it will be hard to keep up a steady writing pace. But reviews do help! Bye 'til later!  
  
~ 


	15. Baby I Love You: JasonKim

~  
  
A/N: Well, I finally managed to get a new chapter out. I'm sorry that I haven't been keeping to my updating schedule, but my life is in a bit of a downward spiral. I won't pour my pains on you all, so just enjoy and yeah. This is dedicated to Rain and redwolf, and please Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Finally, the day's over.' With a tired groan, Jason Scott walked up two flights of stairs and up to his front door.  
  
" Hey baby? I'm home!" No reply.  
  
" Kimberly? Are you here??" Wasn't she supposed to have taken today off from work? Kim hadn't been feeling well that morning, and decided that she would rest. He peeked around the small apartment, but found he was alone with not even a note. Plopping down on the couch, he reached for the phone. Maybe Trini or Kat had seen her.  
  
' Hope she's okay...'  
  
~*~  
  
" You haven't seen her either Trini? Damn..."  
  
" Sorry Jase. Maybe she went over to her mom's or something. Did you check with Kat?"  
  
" Yes, and Tanya, Aisha, and her work."  
  
" Jason? Are you in there?" His wife's melodic voice filled the room.  
  
" Oh Trin, she just came in. Uh huh, you too. Say hi to Billy and the little ones for us." He hung up and turned to his wife.  
  
" Calling Trini already? I take that Mr. Scott was worried about me?" Jason was about to retort, until he looked up to his wife. Kim's face glowed with some unknown happiness, an ethereal warmth even. At that instant, he wanted to grab her and kiss her and feel her...  
  
" I was... where were you anyways?" She gave a mischievous smile, grabbed his tie, and pulled him to the bedroom. Even after a year of marriage and over a decade of friendship, he was still impressed by her strength despite her small stature.  
  
" Baby, what is it? What's going on?" Not that he didn't love his wife's teasing, but he was anxious to hear about her day. She smiled and took his hand.  
  
" That's just it... baby." Time seemed to stand still as her words sunk in. Baby?  
  
" What? You mean...?" Gently moving his palm to her warm stomach, she nodded. Jason's face became a mixture of shock and awe.  
  
" We're going to have a baby." He whispered, savoring each syllable.  
  
" We're going to have a baby!!" Laughing out loud, he took her into his arms.  
  
" I love you so much... How did you find out?"  
  
" Well, I wasn't feeling well this morning, so I decided to go visit Dr. Schafer, who then examined me and took the normal tests and all and-"  
  
" Sweetheart, you're rambling."  
  
" Am I? Anyways, I told him I was late for my period, so he recommended I see a gynecologist. I'm 13 weeks pregnant." Leaning down so his forehead was on hers, Jason let his thoughts drift. Soon his sweet Kim would be obviously showing their creation, and it would tell the world about their love for each other. He hoped it would be a boy, so he could teach him karate. Then again, he thought, it really didn't matter the gender, as long as it was healthy.  
  
" Where are your thoughts going to?" He opened his eyes to look into her hazel ones.  
  
" I was just thinking about how much I would love him or her." She smiled and stroked his cheek.  
  
" You know Jase, we're going to have to tell our friends as soon as possible."  
  
" I can't wait."  
  
~*~  
  
" So what's the big news you told Adam about over the phone?" Tanya asked, as she and the other Rangers congregated in the small Scott apartment.  
  
" Is everyone here?"  
  
" Yes, now get on with it!"  
  
" Well..." Kim smiled and took her husband's hand.  
  
" We're going to have a baby." It was quiet for a split second, before the screams erupted. Jason happily shook his friends' hands, while the woman crowded around Kim to hear about the doctor's appointment.  
  
" This is so wonderful! A new Ranger baby!" Zack yelled, clapping Jason on the back. He immediately went silent, as did Kim.  
  
" I, I didn't think about that. Jase, you don't think our baby will be a Power Ranger... do you?" Dark eyes met brown, as their past battles whizzed through their minds. The thought of their child risking their life every day was a strange feeling; a mix of parental concern and sheer pride.  
  
" Kim, when Annie and Daniel were born, I had the same worry, but I realized something. It's going to be their decision, and we can only raise them to the best of our abilities." Kim smiled sadly at Trini, before looking back at Jason.  
  
" I suppose."  
  
~*~  
  
After the party, which took a bit of a solemn turn after the comment, the two drove home in silence.  
  
' I don't know if I could handle having my child out saving the world, but I still have plenty of time to think about that.'  
  
" Jason, you've been so quiet since we left. Are you thinking about what Zack said?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Sweetheart, I know that with bloodlines like our child will have, it isn't possible for them not to be a Ranger. It's part of us, and will probably be part of them.-"  
  
" I know, I'm just- well, I guess I'm scared!" He pulled over to the side of the road and looked at his wife. She looked beautiful in her new dress, but he was only able to focus on her eyes.  
  
" Kim, I'm scared out of my wits that one day our child will go to the battlefield and die, and we'll be helpless." The brunette silenced and pulled her husband close to her. Jason felt his eyes sting, and clung tighter.  
  
" So am I, but we'll just have to take that as it comes. Besides, our child will grow up knowing that it's loved and cared for, and that will factor in if they ever face death."  
  
" But Kim, we both know the risks involved for being a Ranger. I just don't want anything to happen to our baby."  
  
" And that's what will make you a wonderful father. Jase, I'm not certain what will happen in our life, but whatever does, I'm sure we will make it through. " Sighing quietly, Jason pulled away and kissed her forehead.  
  
" Kim, no matter what happens in the future, I will always love you... and our baby." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. There they sat in a worn black jeep, both comforted by the other's presence, and the dreams of tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Blessed and cursed on the same day,  
  
The day that I first felt the power of you  
  
Inside of me, such a strong feeling  
  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
  
When you know, and everyone around you knows  
  
That everything is changed,  
  
You're not the same; it's a new day  
  
Baby I love you  
  
Baby I need you  
  
Baby I love you  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know this wasn't my best, but I'm just no good at anything with Kim in it. I just find her too... overdone. Anyways, up soon are a Blake/Tori, TJ/Cassie, Merrick/Shayla, and a Cam/Hunter. I also hope to get new chapter out for 'Carpe Diem' and maybe even a new fic? We'll see. Kha! ~Alli  
  
Rain: Natural grace? Maybe I should have kept in some of his... clumsier scenes. No, I was just saying how kind you were in Japanese!  
  
Redwolf: Hunter and Tori?? No offense, but you see quite a few unique couplings. Glad you liked the last chap.!  
  
Sierra: That song was perfect for the chapter, but picking this one was hard. Doesn't really match, does it? Anyways, I wasn't caught in the fires, but it came pretty close to my family.  
  
Power Princess: Well, since Cole and Alyssa got together in the end, I guess it does make it an A/U.  
  
~ 


	16. Blessed: HunterTori

A/N: Well, here's a new chapter... can't write much, but I hope you like!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey... how're you feeling?"  
  
" Better I guess, especially now that you're here."  
  
" Well, I brought you some homemade chicken soup." Tori sat down on the edge of Blake's bed.  
  
" You did? Thanks. So how is everyone doing? I asked Hunter earlier, but he didn't answer me. I think he's in a mood again."  
  
" Well, Shane is moping because Skyla left here a month ago today, Dustin's practicing for a freestyle expo in Turtle Cove, and Cam is tweaking my Zord. I haven't seen Hunter though. I suppose he's been taking care of you?"  
  
" Yeah. He's acting all motherly and keeps saying it's his duty as my older brother. *cough* By the way, did he let you in? He said that he was heading over to race in the 125." She nodded and looked around his room. It was what she had expected, with defined tones of navy and white. She smiled as she looked at his momento shelf. An honorable mention award from Totally Talented, a miniature motorbike, and an envelope with Japanese on it were some of the things sitting in front of her.  
  
" What's that? Is it from Sensei Amano?"  
  
" Um, no. It's from my father." She looked sadly at him when he mentioned his parent.  
  
" I'm sorry that I brought it up..."  
  
" No, it's fine. No one has ever asked about it. It's a letter that my father wrote to Hunter and me, in case he ever... well, it's one of the only things we have that he wrote."  
  
" Was, was it hard losing your parents? I mean, I couldn't imagine not having mine."  
  
" Hunter has pretty much been the only family I've known. When we were younger, they were always off on missions. It's just that one of those missions didn't turn out like planned." Tori looked at him, pained by all he had to go through. Well, hopefully things would start looking up for him, especially now that he was with the Rangers. Looking down, she realized that her hand had become intertwined with his. She made a motion to remove it, but he gently pulled it back.  
  
" Please Tor. Stay a little longer? I like your company."  
  
" Of course... as long as you'll let me stay."  
  
~*~  
  
When I think how life used to be  
  
Always walking in the shadows  
  
Then I look at what you've given me  
  
I feel like dancing on my tiptoes  
  
I must say, every day I wake  
  
And realize you're by my side  
~*~  
  
A couple hours later, Hunter walked into the apartment, tired after the race and wanting nothing more than to take a nice long shower. Tiptoeing into his little brother's room, he couldn't help feel a twinge of happiness and sorrow combined. Tori had fallen asleep with Blake's arms tight around her, he under the covers and she on top.  
  
' I wonder if I'll ever meet someone for me...'  
  
~*~  
  
" Good morning sleepyhead." Tori fluttered her eyes open.  
  
" Hunter? What are you doing here?"  
  
" Well, this is my home." Wide-eyed, she look down at Blake's sleeping form.  
  
" It's not what it looks like!"  
  
" I never said it was. C'mon, go wash up and I'll make you breakfast." She nodded, and as soon as he left the room, kissed the nearby dark hair.  
  
~*~  
  
" How do you like your eggs?" At first, she was surprised that he knew when she entered the kitchen, but duh. He was a ninja.  
  
" What are you making for yourself?"  
  
" Scrambled eggs and toast. You can help yourself out to orange juice."  
  
" I'm guessing you were the one who got the cooking gene?"  
  
" Compared to Blake? Even Dustin cooks better than him." She grinned. Everyone who encountered Dustin's food knew to bring plenty of stomach medicine. Talking about stomach... she hadn't had dinner, and those eggs sounded great.  
  
" Anyways, scrambled eggs are fine for me too." The two sat in silence for a moment, listening to the eggs sizzle in the pan.  
  
" So Tori, I wanted to know something."  
  
" Okay..."  
  
" Are you in love with my brother?" Tori almost spit out her orange juice. Since when had Hunter been this blunt?  
  
" Well... I mean, I'm fortunate to have been his friend, and I'm attracted to him-"  
  
" But do you love him? Tor, you're a great person, but I do want to see my little brother hurt. He's been through enough." Tori stared down at her drink, deep in thought. Did she love him? Love's a very strong feeling, and to feel that way at such a young age...  
  
" Would it ruin our relationship if I told you that I'm not?" Hunter froze at the stove.  
  
" So you don't love him?  
  
" I, I think that right now in my life, I don't know what love is. And if I can't identify it, how can I label it towards another person?" Hunter only stirred the eggs thoughtfully, so Tori pressed on.  
  
" I care very much for Blake, and I have since the moment we met. Hunter, we've known each other for only a few months. I can't tell if I love someone in that time!" She bowed her head and covered her face with her hands. This was too much for this early in the morning.  
  
" You better start eating before the eggs get cold." He slid a plate of fluffy eggs to where she was sitting.  
  
" Do you mind if I continue to like Blake?" Before he could answer, the teenager of topic came into the room, his hair messy from sleeping.  
  
" Hey Tor, bro. I think my fever broke."  
  
" So, you smelled my amazing eggs and it cured it?"  
  
" No, the horrible odor drove my fever away." He turned concernedly to Tori.  
  
" Are you feeling okay? You look a little red."  
  
" No, I'm just a little tired. Thanks for breakfast Hunter. Feel better Blake, and I guess I'll see you guys at NinjaOps?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Uh, bye Tori." Blake watched as she left, before looking bewildered at his brother.  
  
" Did I miss something?"  
  
" Nothing that concerns you."  
  
~*~  
  
" Hi Tori."  
  
" Hey..." Tori whispered hoarsely.  
  
" I'm really sorry I gave you the flu... forgive me?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Um, I can't really cook like you can, so I made you Jell-o." She smiled at the sight of the wiggly blue dessert.  
  
" Would you like to sit down?"  
  
" With all your germs? No thanks!" Tori stuck out her tongue, but was taken by a fit of coughs and groans.  
  
" Tor??" Blake rushed to her side and knelt by her. " I got you to sit down next to me."  
  
" Am I interrupting something?" Both looked up to see Hunter peeking in.  
  
" Nah, I was just bringing her my jell-o."  
  
" My suggestion Tori: Don't eat it. He put more food coloring in that thing to be mortally edible."  
  
" Says you."  
  
" Hey, can I talk to you in private?" Tori nodded slowly, tying her blond hair out of her face. Blake looked from one to the other, before getting up to his brother. In a whisper, he leaned near his brother.  
  
" Don't do anything stupid around her bro. I really like her." With that, he walked out of the room.  
  
" What is it?" Her croaky voice made him look back.  
  
" Um, I never answered your question."  
  
" Oh." She knew exactly what she was talking about. It had been on her mind for the past week.  
  
" I wanted you to know that as long as you don't hurt him... I don't mind." " Good, because I was going to talk to him about it as soon as I got better. You're his family Hunter, and I want you to approve of me."  
  
" Well, I guess I do. To tell you the truth, you're the only one worthy of him in all of Blue Bay." He patted her arm kindly.  
  
" Oh yeah. And I brought you some orange juice. Liquids are good for you when you are sick."  
  
~*~  
  
I know I'm truly blessed  
  
For everything you give me  
  
Blessed  
  
For all the tenderness you show  
  
I'll do my best  
  
With every breath that's in me  
  
Blessed  
  
To make sure you never go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I apologize that it's not very romantic... Well, I know I labeled this as Blake/Tori, but it could also be taken as a Hunter/Tori... whatever you see it as! I'm really rushed, so please Review! Thanks!  
  
Rain: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, and I'll get over my phase soon... hopefully.  
  
Redwolf: Happy Birthday!  
  
Sierra: Yeah, because it's fluffy yet sad at the same time... hope I did an okay job!  
  
StarTraveler: Thanks for the review! 


	17. Goodnight Sweetheart: AdamTanya

A/N: I am SO sorry that this took so long to get out. If you read my note on my author's page, you know that I came down with the flu, so I've been sick for a pretty long time. To add to that, my aunt just died, so I have to attend her funeral soon. Sounds fun, huh? Anyways, sorry this is so short, but enjoy and please review!  
  
~*~  
  
Window seat thirty thousand feet above the ground  
  
Blue moon beams on silver wings brings me down  
  
Slippin' off my coat for the long night flight  
  
I find a note she wrote last night  
  
I can almost hear those words as I close my eyes  
~*~  
  
Hadn't I promised you, not that long ago, never to leave your side again? Yet here I'm sitting, tens of thousands of miles off the ground, speeding in the sky towards California. Quickly, I calculate the time in New York. It was 3 in the morning; way too early to call, though the urge to hear your beautiful voice is tempting.  
  
" Sir? Would it help your sleep if you pulled down the window shade?" A concerned flight attendant motions to it, careful not to disturb my snoring seat partner.  
  
" Hmm? No, I'm fine, thanks. I'm hoping to catch the sunrise." Just to prove my point, I tap the camera in my lap. With a curt nod, she spins away, her bushy black hair making a faint swish sound. Your hair isn't like that in any way, other than the color. Your hair is soft, and sweet smelling, and made for nuzzling in it on lazy mornings. Lord, if only you knew how much I miss you at this moment.  
  
Reaching into my jacket pocket, I slip out a little piece of paper, all neatly folded like a tiny package, and lightly breathe in your scent that radiates off of it...  
  
-------------------  
  
" Adam, I love you, and I want you home safe." I tried to assure you that it was only a brief convention, but just that it was across the country brought fear into your heart.  
  
" Tan, sweetheart. I gave you my oath to be with you until we are old and falling apart, and even then, they'd have to pry me off you with a crowbar." My poor attempt at a joke worked, as a smile pushed away some gathering tears.  
  
" Okay. I wouldn't want you breaking that already by doing something stupid." Suddenly, your arms were tight around my neck, and your head was buried in the crook of my neck.  
  
" I miss you already. Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" Your sobs made my heart wrench, but all I could do was rub your shoulder and kiss your temple.  
  
" I will too, but just think of how sweet the homecoming will be." I wiped a tear from your cheek and gave you a long hard kiss, just as the intercom shouted out my plane's boarding call. Just as I bent down to grab my duffel, I felt you push something into one of the zippered pockets.  
  
" Don't open it until you're almost in Angel Grove." One more kiss, strong enough to last the few days, before I hurried to catch my flight.  
  
--------------  
  
Carefully, I undid the paper, until a small notecard remained. A grin touches my lips as I read the very first line...  
  
Adam,  
  
I know you will only be gone for no more than three days, and I'm probably making too big a deal out of all this, but this will be the first time you've left me since before our marriage. For some reason, I think I'm going to miss stuff that really isn't that important, yet to me makes it special. I am going to miss your arms around me when I'm trying to make dinner, and the way you wink at me when I stumble during my martial arts exercises. I will also miss the warmth of you next to me when I wake up in the morning, and the way you make me feel safe when we lay down to sleep at night. I love you with all my heart Adam, and I want you to come home to me. Promise me that you'll call as soon as you get into Angel Grove, no matter what the time. Also, say hi from me to Kat and Jase and everyone else. Sweet dreams tonight from home.  
  
Yours,  
  
Tanya  
  
P.S. Remember, call me WHENEVER you get there... even if it's 4 in the morning here  
  
----------------  
  
I couldn't help chuckling at the postscript. You knew me much to well, and that I'd do all that I could to give you the most rest possible. A lipstick kiss was placed on the bottom of the note in dark red, and not wanting to smear it, I ran my finger over the mark and thought of you. Right now, you'd be sleeping quietly in our queen-sized bed, your coffee colored skin contrasting with the ivory sheets. Outside our apartment, Manhattan would just be quieting down until the coffee shops opened for breakfast at 6.  
  
Slowly, I returned my thoughts to the present time and looked out the window. The sun had begun to peek out from behind the horizon, and streaks of pinks and oranges started flooding the sky.  
  
*Snap*  
  
Perfect shot, I thought to myself. I can't wait for you to see it.  
  
~*~  
  
Goodnight, sweetheart,  
  
sleep tight, wherever you are  
  
God hold you in his arms while we're apart  
  
Though you're far away your love will stay  
  
Tucked away here in my heart  
  
Goodnight, sweetheart, sleep tight, wherever you are  
~*~  
  
A/N: By the way, I am so sorry for my previous chapter. It was meant to be a Blake/Tori, but I guess I took the Hunter/Tori tension a little to far. So to apologize to all the disgruntled Blake/Tori fans, I'm writing a new chapter for them and labeling the last chap. Hunter/Tori. Confusing, I know.  
  
Neri: I'm really sorry I disappointed you! That wasn't my intent! Sierra: Yeah, I'm not a big PRNS fan either... thanks for the review!  
  
Gwenyth Hunter: Wow, thank you very much for the compliments! Here's an Adam fic, just as you asked!  
  
Tasha: Thanks for the song! I'll try and write a Shane/Skyla using it!  
  
Rain: Heh heh... yup, it can be interpreted either way! Thank you for your praise and for reviewing!   
  
Redwolf: Yeah, I know I did... Thanks for the applause! 


	18. Goodbye Girl: TJCassie

A/N: Thank you to all for your patience, because the past month has been very difficult on me. Please read and enjoy, and yeah... oh, and I don't own Power Rangers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
All your life you've waited  
  
For love to come and stay  
  
And now that I have found  
  
You must not slip away  
  
I know it's hard believing  
  
The words you've heard before  
  
But, darling you must trust them please  
  
Trust them just once more  
~*~  
  
Autumn had quickly turned to winter that year, TJ observed, as he walked the paths of Angel Grove Park. There were a lot of memories here, memories he had to leave behind. A few hours ago, he had gotten a call from the Texas Rangers, of all the ironic teams, to try out for a position of shortstop. If it had been a year ago, he would have gone in a heartbeat, but now... now he had a future ahead of him that involved the woman of his dreams. He knew what was more important, but a chance in the Major Leagues... he had to just see if it was meant to be. But how to tell her?  
  
" TJ!" He looked up from his thoughts, and saw her sitting on a bench in front of him. She was gorgeous. The light shone in her eyes, and the wind had brought pink to her cheeks. He was the luckiest man alive.  
  
" Hey sweetheart. Sorry I'm late, but I had some things I had to get done."  
  
" It's okay. I didn't mind just sitting here and watching the people who passed by. I missed you though." She got up and wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to breathe in her flowery scent, before he kissed her. After it ended, they just stood there, savoring the feel of each other. Finally, TJ broke away and laced her fingers in his, the diamond ring on her left ring finger sparkling gently in the sun.  
  
" Cassie, I have some news to tell you."  
  
" Oh? I hope it's good."  
  
" It could been seen as good. I got a job offer."  
  
" You did? That's great! As a Major Leaguer?" He nodded, and let her kiss him.  
  
" But, there's more. I have to go to Texas for the tryouts." Time stopped. The sparkle in her eyes flushed away, and her body seemed to freeze, though he could feel her hands clutch tighter to his thick jacket. She finally spoke, but it was so low, TJ strained to hear her sweet voice.  
  
" Texas? You mean you have to, to leave me?"  
  
" Only for a few months. I'll be back in no time, I promise." She pulled away, as if she'd touched fire.  
  
" Cassie?"  
  
" Where have I heard that before. 'I'll be back in no time'?" The bitterness in her voice surprised him.  
  
" What are you talking about? I haven't broken a promise to you, have I?"  
  
" No, not you, but the Phantom did." The Phantom Ranger... the only person other than himself who Cassie had said 'I love you' to. He must have broken her heart with those words. The sudden urge to track him down and hurt him flowed through his veins, though common sense beat it down. Instead, he carefully put his arms around her, and this time she let him without pulling away. She continued.  
  
"He told me he'd come back before I knew it, and take me away to his home so we could be together. So that we could be married." That hurt, to know Cassie's first choice was the Phantom, not him. It also hurt to think he could just be the rebound.  
  
'No. Cassie isn't like that. She loves me, more than she ever did for him. She's told me.'  
  
" Cassie, honey. I'm not the Phantom. I wouldn't do that." TJ wanted her to see that he was different. He would be back for her.  
  
" I know that! But... after he didn't come back, I promised myself that that was it. He was the only one I could love, and he wasn't coming back. And then... you showed me I could love again, cliché as that sounds, and that maybe the Phantom wasn't the one for me. Yet now, it feels like you're leaving me too. I can't help but think you'll never come back. Just like the Phantom." He understood now. She felt as if he were abandoning her, like the one she loved before him did. Gingerly, he took her two delicate hands in his, and kissed each knuckle.  
  
" Cass, I swear on the love we have that I'll come home to you. And even though I'll have to say goodbye, I will be back to say hello. Okay?" She wouldn't look at him, and he had to tenderly lift up her chin. Her tears reminded him of little crystals, slipping down her cheeks.  
  
" Okay Cassie? Do you trust me?" She nodded without hesitation.  
  
" I trust you."  
  
~*~  
  
He shut the trunk of the car and turned back to his fiancée. A few days had past since he had told her, but the time hadn't help ease the pain, it made it worse.  
  
They had decided as a couple to postpone the wedding indefinitely, until he was positive whether or not he'd get the job. It had been difficult telling their parents, but even more difficult was seeing the look in Cassie's eyes when they had to white out the date on the invitations. He returned to the present moment, where she stood in front of him, pale from the inner turmoil of his leaving. He pulled her closer.  
  
" You'll wait for me. Right?"  
  
" Don't ever doubt that. I'll be waiting."  
  
" All right. I'll call as soon as I get into Houston, kay?" She smiled weakly, before pulling him into a frantic hug.  
  
" Come home quickly. I don't know how long I can last without you." TJ kissed her with all the love he felt for her, showing that he did intend to see her soon. When he knew he had to go, Cassie helped put some bags in the back, and with one last kiss, said the inevitable.  
  
" I love you Teej... goodbye." He got into the driver's seat and kissed her hand.  
  
" This isn't forever. I'll be home in a few months... and I love you too." She watched him pull away from the driveway, and though she wanted to call him back and force him to stay home, but... this was a chance of a lifetime, and she couldn't hold him back just for her own selfish desires. But her heart was already mourning the loss, and he had only been gone for a few seconds.  
  
' He'll be back... he promised me he'd be back...' And with that, Cassie walked back into their home, set on waiting for him to call.  
  
~*~  
Baby, goodbye  
  
Doesn't mean forever  
  
Let me tell you goodbye  
  
Doesn't mean we'll never be together again  
  
If you wake up and I'm not there  
  
I won't be long away  
  
Oh, the things you do  
  
My goodbye girl  
  
Will bring me back to you  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that was really corny, but I wanted to do a chapter with one of my favorite songs, though I didn't do it justice. Please review if you can, and thanks for reading!  
  
Dana Grayson: Thanks!  
  
Angelita: Thank you very much. I really enjoyed writing it, though it is short. The Blake/Tori is hopefully the next one after this...  
  
Jphbk: I'm glad you liked that one... it was one of the more difficult ones I had to write, but hey, as long as the shipper fans approved of it...  
  
Redwolf: Yes, you've been extremely generous in your compliments, so thank you! I don't exactly agree with some of the pairings either, but I wrote them to challenge myself. Whether they're as good as you say, I don't know. I  
  
FuriousA027: Sure... But I don't know when that'll be. I sort of have a waiting list of couples...  
  
Rain: Thanks... yes, the flu sucked. You don't like Adam/Tanya? That's too bad, but I'm glad I somewhat changed your feelings towards them. 


	19. Unchained Melody: BlakeTori

~  
  
A/N: Yay! New chappie! This was supposed to come out on Valentine's, but I was delayed due to schoolwork. Enjoy everyone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Valentine's Day. The most romantic day of the year, and Tori planned to spend it accordingly. After coming home from a day of hard work, she made sure there would be no interruptions. The phone was off the cradle, and she had almost put a sign on the front door stating 'DO NOT DISTURB'.  
  
Carefully, she lit two tapered candles, and turned on gentle music for the ambiance. Now all she needed was her husband... her dear, dear busy husband. Ever since Blake and Hunter had entered professional racing, she hadn't spent many intimate moments with him, but tonight would change that. Just as she slipped into a newly bought dress, shorter and more transparent than anything she'd dare bought before, her cell phone rang. Only five people knew the number to it.  
  
' Please don't let it be him... please.' She picked it up and listened to the voice on the other end. Damn.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Blake, I thought you said you'd be home by 6? It's already half past 7."  
  
"I'm really sorry Tor, but Hunter wanted me to look over some stuff for the next demo. I might not make it home until closer to 11. I'm sorry." She sighed and told him to come home as soon as he could, before hanging up and turning back to her bedroom. All that work to make it into a seductive chamber, and it had to go to waste.  
  
' I really shouldn't waste to candles... and the food is cold...' With a saddened heart, she blew out the only source of light and headed down to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
She changed into an old tanktop and sweats, her normal outfit for night, and switched on an old movie. How she wanted this to be their night, like the nights they had as newlyweds. She floated off, no longer paying attention to Clark Gable or whoever was on the screen. How dare he forget the importance of today! She had agonized over it all for almost two months, about what he'd like, what would make the night perfect. Oh, she was definitely planning a long-term cold shoulder for her thoughtless husband. Even so, she couldn't help think back to happier Valentine's, when he had been nothing but romantic.  
  
' I wonder if Blake still remembers the time when he bought me two dozen roses, and made me find them all on a treasure hunt, ending with a long night in bed? Or the time when we snuck out of our own surprise anniversary party, and kissed until sunrise in the branches of an old oak? It was so spontaneous... I love those moments...' She swirled her finger gently around the rim of her wineglass, until a doorbell brought her out of her dreamscape. She peeked through the eyehole.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Mail package for Tori Bradley."  
  
' Mail?' She gingerly opened the door and signed for the package.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but do you know who sent this?"  
  
"I do, but I'm not suppose to tell you. Just to say that it's a secret admirer." She thanked him and went back inside, eying the package suspiciously. Finally, curiosity won out, and she hastily opened it up. Inside was a fresh rose, and directions to get to the harbor. It was simply signed ' Guess Who.' Could it be?  
  
Tori quickly locked everything up and right before leaving, impulsively slipped on her sheer dress, her heart beating wildly.  
  
~*~  
  
As she got closer to her destination, a feeling of anxiety rushed over her. What if it wasn't her husband? He did say that Hunter needed him to finish work.  
  
' No. I won't doubt myself, not this time.' Tori stepped out her blue van and breathed in the sea air. Now what? Her question didn't go unanswered for long, for there on the closest post sat another rose, along with a blue index card.  
  
"You probably hate me for what I've done, or at least, what you thought I did. I tricked you, and I'm sorry. In fact, I'm sitting alone on the beach, waiting for my darling with to join me. I know the shore is almost a mile long. Humor me, and think back to where you taught me to surf, or should I say, attempted?" She grinned at the last comment, before letting her mind wander back, almost six years ago. The man she loved was amazing on a motorbike, there was no denying that, but on the water? Leave it to the experts, that was his thoughts on that. She quickened her pace, anxious to see her husband. A little farther.  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Tori spotted a lone figure, outlined in moonbeams. She called out his name, and at first, Blake didn't respond, until she was slightly closer. Then, he waved her to him.  
  
"Tori! You came!"  
  
"Of course I did!" He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Oh, how glorious that kiss was, after the day apart. When she finally pulled away, he noticed the glint in her eyes.  
  
"Tor?"  
  
"Don't think you're getting off with me that easy! Do you know what you did to me? I thought you had forgotten, I was cursing you to high heaven!" Ooh, the joke he had pulled on her earlier wouldn't go forgotten for very long.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it had to be. Consider this to be an atonement gift." He handed her another rose, matching the pair that remained in her car. Her eyes softened, and hugged him.  
  
"I love you Tor. I know sometimes it doesn't seem that way, but I do." He winced at how clichéd it sounded, but it was from the heart, and that's all it mattered.  
  
"You're sweet Mr. Bradley. Thank you." She lifted herself up and planted a tender kiss on his cheek, before sitting down on the cool sand. Blake got the idea, and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder.  
  
"You look great. Very sexy."  
  
"Compliments are highly advised right now." He grinned and nuzzled her neck gently, emitting a sigh from his wife's lips.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Tor." She snuggled closer and breathed in the perfect mixture of his cologne, the rose, and the saltiness of the sea. This was bliss.  
  
' Well, this turned out different than I planned', She glanced up at Blake's handsome features.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Blake."  
  
' But I couldn't have made it any better...'  
  
~*~  
Oh my love my darling  
  
I've hungered for your touch  
  
A long lonely time  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
  
And time can do so much  
  
Are you still mine  
  
I need your love  
  
I need your love  
  
God speed your love to me  
~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know the song doesn't exactly match the story, but hey. 'Unchained Melody' was voted the most romantic song, and Valentine's Day is the most romantic day. Make sense?  
  
Psycho Tangerine: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and THANK YOU!!! Wow, you gave me a lot of reviews! I didn't have Cassie go with him, not just for the angst, but I assumed the coach wouldn't want the players bringing significant others. Weak, I know...Thanks again for your many compliments!  
  
Gwenyth Hunter: Thank you, and I'm glad you liked the Adam/Tanya!  
  
Redwolf: Okay, I'll trust you! ^___^ Well, I had to have Phantom, because he was a very big part of Cassie's life and how she trusts people. As for the song you requested...check out the Dana/Carter!  
  
Ms. Birdman: I'm cute? Thanks! I'll check out 'Endless Love'... I think my dad has the c.d. with it...  
  
Rain: Oh, the MMPR movie? That made me go 'awww, how adorable!!!'. Ahem, anyways, thank you for your profuse compliments!  
  
~*~ 


	20. She Will Be Loved: BillyKatTommy

Author's Note: Well hello once again everyone! It's been almost five months since I've written on , and I've decided that melted computer or no, I needed to produce at least one more chapter of this. Slowly but surely, I'm also beginning a chaptered Billy/Kat story entitled 'Eyes' and rewriting 'Carpe Diem'. Please don't get your hopes up of anything soon, but know that one day there will be more written... okay, enough of me. Sorry this is so short, but I'm still trying to get back into the groove of things. Enjoy!

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself _

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else _

I have cared for many women in my life... My mother, Kimberly, Marge, Laura, Tamara...Trini. Each and every one of them holds a very special place in my heart, but I can't say I ever really loved them.

By love, I mean to feel for them in a way that you'd sacrifice anything for their happiness. You may be thinking, 'You don't even love your own mother? The woman who gave birth to you?', but please listen to what I have to say. I respect and miss my mother so much, but I only knew her for a brief moment of my life, most of which has left my memory. I never had time to get to know and love her.

No, truly, I never loved any of them outside of infatuation or trust or admiration. All that changed though, with the arrival of Katherine Hillard.

When I first saw her, I was instantly attracted... I mean, who wouldn't be? She was the epitome of a goddess, with her sky-blue eyes and flaxen hair. I swore to myself that this was just another silly school-boy crush, but it went deeper than skin. As time went on, I saw, as cliché as it may sound, the beauty of her soul. Over and over again, Kat willingly risked her life to protect what she thought was good and right in this world. She could do anything she set her mind to. Because of all this, I was not surprised when I learned that I wasn't the only one with a crush on her.

Enter Tommy Oliver, my friend, comrade, and perpetual rival. He was everything I wasn't- handsome, brave, selfless...with him also vying for her attention, there was no chance for me. I could only smile weakly and hide behind a façade of neutrality when she came and told me of their relationship.

I would sometimes break regulation and peek in on their dates. To this day, I don't know why I did, because just seeing her glowing face broke my heart. There was only one factor that gave me hope, and that was that Kat trusted me as her confidant. Note that I don't say best friend, because I know I wasn't. That title went to Tanya. No, I was merely the one who sat with her in her darkest moments and listened to her troubles.

It was an interesting arrangement. Whenever she longed for an impartial ear, she would teleport right outside my front door and knock three times. That was my signal to walk over and open it to let her in. She would always give me a small, watery smile and ask how I was doing. It was silly really, to ask how I was when I could obviously see that she needed me more than I needed her. Then, I would lead her to my room and we'd sit on my floor. I'd give her what little advice I had picked up over the years, along with hugs and ridiculous jokes to bring just a little optimism to the moment.

We'd talk until the wee hours of the night, and after every visit, she would turn around and ask me if I didn't mind her coming again. I would just pat her shoulder and say it was absolutely fine, though in my heart I was screaming that it was more than okay. I wanted to be the one she depended on. It was at that very realizatation that I knew I loved her.

Not cared for, or respected, but loved. I wanted to do everything in my power to make her happy, even if I wasn't the one who made her heart soar as she did mine. Whether it was a fight with Tommy, or a falling out with Tanya, or even a screaming fit with her parents, I wanted her to understand that someone was there for her regardless.

Love is a strange entity, isn't it? By the time the team changed to Zeo, I no longer cared about us, but what her heart desired. When we were 25, Kat asked me if Tommy loved her enough to marry her. In turn, I asked her if he would make her happy. Stupid, yes, but I had to know. Needless to say, they were married a few months later. My heart mourned for a long time after that, but her smile from the alter, pure and content, did much to salvage what pieces were left. Even now, as we near our third decade of life, I still try as hard as I can to make her happy, whether by an unexpected letter from here in Aquitar, to a single rose on her anniversary when Tommy forgets.

She will probably never know that I love her so deeply, and I'll never be the one to tell her, because she's happy now with her life and husband, but... No matter where she is or who she's with, Kat will always be loved by at least one person... even if that one person will never have her love back.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved _

**Psycho Tangerine**: Heh. That would have definitely been a good comedy moment... too bad it didn't fit the song

**Rain**: As always, thank you so much for your kind words! As for the downhill thing... I'm really hoping that doesn't start happening in the next few chapters...

**Redwolf**: It's okay... I sometimes forget what songs I've used, and I've read over each one over 10 times for goodness sakes! Thanks for your review and for overlooking the late V-day thing!

**Ragemoon**: No, thank you for reading!

**SuRfgUrL1**: I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

Sorry if this chapter was a bit redundant... Thanks to everyone who read this, and PLEASE review to let me know someone out there is still reading my long overdue work! Sayonara!-Alli


End file.
